A Totally Goofy Movie
by Scatterpaws Rottigre
Summary: This is a scripted fanfic I made as a sequel to Extremely Goofy Movie. It takes place in Max's FINAL year of college. Also note, there's a small Goof Troop fanfiction at the end of it entitled Zimmer Down, where Max meets Bobby for the first time.


Description: This movie is based on the hilariously funny "Extremely Goofy Movie". This movie has 22-year-old Max, PJ, Bobby and all the other kids growing up and finishing up their college time. Max and his gang of pals are still hanging around the X-Games as the new Gammas. Unfortunately, there's a new group of transfer students who want to cause problems for Max and the team. Goofy is still dating Sylvia, the librarian from Max's college, in hopes that he can eventually collect the courage within him to propose. Can Max and Goofy finally get over their problems and get along without driving each other insane? Will Max be able to deal with the new transfer students? The answers lie in this hilarious story that is sure to have you "A-hyuk"ing for more.

_BEGINNING OF MOVIE:_

_The movie open revealing a wooden door with the movie's title logo on it. It opens up revealing the start of the movie, which takes place at the Gamma House. Bobby is at the bathroom door, while PJ is getting dressed by the telephone waiting for it to ring._

Bobby:

_Bobby bangs on the bathroom door repeatedly, and then leans against it._

Maximillian! Can't you hurry up?

PJ:

_PJ pulls shirt over his head, and then straightens it out._

Yeah, Max. Kathy is waiting for us.

Bobby:

_Bobby stands up straight, and walks over to PJ who is now sitting on the bed staring at the phone._

PJ, what is it with you and Kathy anyway?

PJ:

I..uh.

_PJ's face turns red as he looks at Bobby then turns toward the bathroom to see Max dressed in a tuxedo._

Max:

How do I look Peej?

PJ:

_PJ starts circling around Max, then looks at him in the face a bit confused_.

Don't you think you're taking this lunch and assembly a bit too far?

Max:

_Max quickly brushes himself, the_n _walks over to Bobby and PJ._

No way dude. For all we know there could be some new girls to mingle with there.

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at Max's tuxedo, then peers down to Max's shoes, then resumes eye contact with Max._

Bobby: I swear, Max. You're delirious.

Max:

_Max balls his fist and slightly slugs Bobby in the arm, which results in Bobby falling on the bed behind him_.

I am not!

PJ:

_PJ rolls his eyes and stands up after he ties his shoes._

Yeah, Max. Sure.

_The telephone rings twice, then Max picks up the receiver._

Max:

Hello?

Kathy:

_Kathy starts tapping her foot while she is talking._

Are you guys coming or not?

Max:

_Max speaks, but in a sort of 'goofy' tone of voice._

Oh, yeah. We're nearly ready, Kathy.

PJ:

_PJ stands up and takes the phone away from Max, which results in the phone being pushed to the end of the table._

Hiya, Kathy.

Kathy:

_Kathy chuckles as she recognizes PJ's voice._

Oh, hi PJ. How are you doing?

PJ:

_PJ sighs happily._

I'm fine. We'll be down there soon.

Kathy:

Ha . Okay, PJ. Lookin' forward to it.

_Kathy and PJ both hang up. _

Bobby and Max:

_Bobby and Max are immaturely prancing around PJ._

PJ and Kathy sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G...

PJ:

_PJ walks over to the doorway that goes to Kathy's dorm building._

Knock it off, you two.

Max:

_Max slaps Bobby on the back._

Okay, okay. C'mon Robert.

Bobby:

_Bobby stands up, and pushes Max to the bed._

How many times have I told you? Don't call me Robert. I hate that.

Max:

_Max gets up and walks to the front door, then opens it._

Ahh. Smell that fresh air.

PJ:

_PJ walks from the back door up to Max, and taps him on the shoulder._

Hello. We're going to pick up Kathy first. Remember?

Max:

Oh, yeah.

_Max closes front door, and walks to the back door, then walks outside._

Bobby:

_Bobby walks up to Kathy's door, and leans against the outside wall_.

So, Max. You going to go see your dad on Christmas break?

Max:

Yeah, and, of course, my dad can't wait for it. What about you, Bobby?

Bobby:

Well, I'm not sure yet.

PJ:

_PJ stands in front of Kathy's door, knocks a couple times, and then steps back_

Well, I am taking Kathy out to the best restaurant in town.

Kathy:

_Kathy opens the door, but right before she does, Bobby stands straight up, removing himself from the wall._

He he. Yeah, and I have a bunch of things I'm doing for PJ, too.

PJ:

Hi, Ka..Ka..Kathy.

_PJ smiles as Kathy opens the door._

Kathy:

_Kathy steps outside, closing the door behind her._

You never were very good at keeping a straight face while talking to me. You ready to go. Principal Cochran should be starting the assembly any time now.

Bobby:

Principal Cochran gets bent out of shape anytime the students aren't there for the assemblies.

_Bobby and Max walk down the hall_.

Kathy:

Come on, PJ. Let's go.

PJ:

_PJ looking at ground, then looks up to Kathy_.

Huh, oh yeah.

_PJ and Kathy walk down the street to the Auditorial Hall_.

_Scene Change: Inside the College Auditorial Hall. Loud noises made by the other students can be heard in the background. Principal Cochran is on the stage behind a podium about to make a speech._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran slams his hands down onto the podium, and starts talking in a loud voice._

Students, teachers, and counselors. Today we are here to welcome a set of new students that will be joining us here in our wonderful college.

Male College Sophomore:

I sure wish he'd hurry this up.

_Male Sophomore rubs his stomach_.

I'm getting hungry.

Female College Sophomore:

No kidding. I'm starved.

_From the back of the auditorial hall, Max, PJ, Bobby, and Kathy enter._

Max:

_Max looks around for some seats._

Now to find some good seats in front.

Bobby:

_Bobby turns to Max in shock._

Maximillian! Have you lost your mind? You are always saying how boring Cochran's lectures are. Why would you want to sit in front?

Max:

It's like I said before,

_Max runs his fingers through his hair._

New girls to mingle with.

Kathy:

PJ, you have some strange friends. Come on. I see some seats.

_Kathy walks to the seats beckoning PJ to her._

PJ:

I'll catch you guys after the assembly for lunch.

_PJ walks over to Kathy who is sitting down now. _

Max:

_Max smiles for a minute as he looks in front of him, then turns to Bobby._

Okay. Come on, Bobby. Let's sit down.

Principal Cochran:

These students have transferred from many different colleges around the area. It's our job to make them feel welcome so they will want to have a permanent stay in our town. First, may I introduce the group from Toonico University.

_Each of the students walks into the auditorial hall from the rear hallway entrance as Principal Cochran calls their name._

Stacey Mioni, Jared Demilo, Misty Mayson, Chris Daymund, and Corey Copello.

PJ:

Wow. Cool.

Principal Cochran:

Next is the group from Saitrio College. Chelsea O'Brian, Nick Marito, Colin Terrega, and Jessica Nelson.

Max:

Pretty cool.

Principal Cochran:

The last group comes to us from Geronimo University. Jason Cullot, Harvey Singleton, Mika Torren, Jim Colleco, and Justin Madison.

Bobby:

Huh. The kids from Geronimo are all guys?

Kathy:

_Kathy turns to look behind her, and looks at Bobby._

They aren't all boys.

Max:

_Max turns his attention to Kathy._

How do you figure that?

Kathy:

I used to go there.

PJ:

_PJ looks at Kathy with a small shocked expression running across his face._

No way. You were a transfer student?

Kathy:

Yeah. I'll tell you about it later.

PJ:

Oh, okay.

_PJ resumes his attention to the stage as Principal Cochran finishes his speech._

Principal Cochran:

We are glad to have you all here. We hope you will enjoy it here. Let's give our new students a hand.

Max:

_Max starts clapping._

Man, this is going to be great. New people to talk to.

Bobby:

_Bobby starts staring at the new female transfer students._

New girls to get to know.

_Bobby smiles._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran takes a quick look around the auditorial hall, then resumes talking._

Next order of business. There will be a luncheon held in the cafeteria from 1:00 to 3:00 this afternoon. Also, classes from 3:00 to 6:00 are cancelled today so you can help the new students settle in.

Max:

Hmm....

_Scene Change: Goofy's House. He and Sylvia are sitting down on a couch watching television and talking to each other. _

Goofy:

A-hyuk! Sylvia, how long has it been since we have known each other?

Sylvia:

Oh, I don't know. About 4 years I'd say.

_Sylvia scoots next to Goofy, and kisses him on the cheek._

Goofy:

_Goofy smiles._

You know. Max is going to be coming down soon. I was thinking. What if we had a surprise waiting for him?

Sylvia:

Like what, you adorable little goof?

_Sylvia stands up and looks at Goofy for a moment._

Goofy:

Now, now.

_Goofy tickles Sylvia for about a second, making her fall back onto the couch_.

You don't have to call me a goof. I have a name.

Sylvia:

_As Goofy tickles her, Sylvia starts laughing._

Yes, I know.

_Sylvia takes a deep breath and stops laughing._

Goofy:

_Goofy stops tickling Sylvia and sits back down._

As for Max. I don't know what we could get him. He's way too mature for most of the stuff he usually gets.

Sylvia:

Yes, that is a problem, isn't it?

_Scene Change: College Lunch Room. Max, Bobby, PJ, and Kathy are waiting in the lunch line for their food._

Kathy:

I can't believe all the new students we've gotten.

Max:

_Max picks up a tray and walks forward_.

Yeah, I know. I'm still trying to remember the names of the people here already.

_Chelsea and Stacey walk up, bumping into Max and Bobby_. _Max slips almost falling over._

Chelsea:

_Chelsea turns to Max nervously._

Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I'm still not used to this place yet.

Max:

_Max brushes himself off and looks at Chelsea._

Oh, don't worry about it. You'll catch on.

_Max smiles._

Hey! Aren't you one of the new students?

Chelsea:

Yes. I'm Chelsea O'Brian.

Stacey:

_Stacey walks up behind Chelsea_.

I'm Stacey Mioni. Man, this college is huge.

PJ:

Yeah, we know. Have you girls found your rooms yet?

Stacey:

No, not yet.

PJ:

Oh, well I could help you find them.

Max:

I could help, too.

Kathy:

_Kathy looks at the two girls, and introduces herself._

Oh, hello. My name is Kathy.

PJ:

_PJ walks up behind Kathy, nods his head, and speaks._

My name's PJ. Nice to meet you Stacey. You too, Chelsea.

Bobby:

My name is Bobby. Pleasure to meet you both.

Max:

_Max walks back, grabs a couple trays and returns to his spot._

Here you go.

_Max gives the trays to Stacey and Chelsea._

Chelsea:

_Chelsea makes a slight giggle._

You're cute, Max.

Stacey:

_Stacey walks up and takes her food, then responds to Bobby who has said that he thinks Stacey is pretty._

You're pretty handsome too, Bobby.

_Max's and Bobby's faces both turn red, as both of them take their food._

Chelsea:

_Chelsea moves to the food table, and picks up her food._

Max, after lunch could you walk me to my room?

PJ:

_PJ takes his food from the table._

But I thought...

_Kathy lightly stomps his foot._

Ow.

Kathy:

_Kathy leans over to PJ, while picking up her lunch, and whispers to him._

Just let them go. I wanted to talk to you a while anyway.

PJ:

What about Stacey?

Bobby:

Ah, I'll take her. You go on ahead.

_Bobby, Max, PJ, Kathy, Chelsea, and Stacey all sit down at the table. Then Jason, Harvey, Mika, Jim, and Justin all walk by the tables and sit down in the chairs across from them_.

Jason:

_Jason leans over the table, and starts whispering._

So, uh I hear a lot of stuff about the X-Games competitions going on here.

Justin:

Yeah, but I also hear things about a team called the Gammas. They apparently have won this competition for three years straight.

Max:

_Max gets up from his seat and walks over to Justin._

Hi. I couldn't help overhearing you guys talking about my team.

Justin:

_Justin goes from a normal facial expression to a surprised one._

Your team?!

Max:

Maximillian Goofey.

_Max extends his arm to shake hands._

Gamma Team captain. Nice to meet you.

Mika:

Mika Torren. Mecha Team captain.

_Mika slaps Max on the back._

Pleasure's all mine.

Max:

_Max jerks his hand back and rubs his shoulder, trying to reach where Mika slapped him._

Ouch. Yeah. Sure. Listen, good luck in the X-Games qualifying rounds.

Harvey:

_Harvey gets in Max's face._

We aren't gonna need it. You may wanna keep the luck for yourself. When we enter the competition, that's gonna be the only thing holding your team together.

Max:

_Max walks off, sits back down next to Bobby._

Friendly bunch, aren't they?

PJ:

_PJ looks at a paper that is now on the back of Max's shirt._

Uh, Max!

Colin:

_Colin walks past Max, laughing._

Hi...goofball.

Max:

I mean, they can at least be nice.

Jessica:

_Jessica chuckles to herself while passing Max._

Hiya...goofball.

PJ:

_PJ shouts in attempt to get Max's attention._

MAX!

Max:

_After hearing PJ scream, Max turns toward him._

What is it Peej?

PJ:

_PJ yanks paper off the back of Max's shirt, gives it to him._

Here.

Max:

_Max looks at the paper, which reads 'I am a goofball.' **Camera zooms in on the note as Max is reading it.**_

Oh, brother. I see we may have a bit of a problem with those guys.

Bobby:

_Bobby nods his head from side to side a couple times._

Max. Max. Max. When are you gonna learn?

Max:

_Max slaps the paper down onto the table, then looks at Bobby with a glaring look in his eye._

I'm sorry. What was that, Bobby?

Bobby: Oh, never mind.

Max:

Bobby, you nerd.

Bobby:

Nerd!

_Max and Bobby start fighting._ _Max grabs Bobby by his arm and puts it behind his back. Bobby breaks loose and slugs Max's arm._

Kathy:

_Kathy snaps her fingers once._

Come on, you two. Knock it off.

PJ:

Just let them get it out of their system. These two have been going at it since the beginning of high school.

Kathy:

Max. Bobby. Good luck working things out. PJ, come on. We have things to do.

PJ:

_PJ looks at Chelsea and Stacey, then looks at Kathy.._

Oh, okay. Let's go.

_PJ and Kathy get up and walk off._

Max:

_Max returns his attention to Chelsea._

So, Chelsea. Tell me more about yourself.

Chelsea:

_Chelsea giggles._

He he. Okay. Well, my name is Chelsea O'Brian. I live about 30 miles from here. I had a dog and a cat at one time.

Max:

_Max makes a small sigh._

Wow. Sounds great.

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at Stacey._

What about you, Stacey?

Stacey:

My name is Stacey Mioni. I just moved to this town about a week ago. I am an only child, and I have 2 dogs at home.

Bobby:

He-ey! Co-ol!

Stacey:

Bobby, you are so cute.

Bobby:

_Bobby starts sweating. Then, he starts talking in a hurried voice._

I...I...Uh... I should be going.

_Bobby picks up his tray, and gets up._

Stacey, I live in the Gamma House. When you're ready to head to your room, stop by and I'll help. I gotta change into my other clothes. See ya, Max. See ya, Chelsea. See ya soon, Stacey.

_Bobby quickly runs out of the lunchroom, and into the hallway._

Man, How am I gonna tell her I like her if i get nervous around her.

_Music starts. Background music sounds like harps playing._

Bobby:

_Bobby starts singing while he's walking._

No matter how hard I try. I just can't seem to say...How I feel about her, or why I feel this way. I hold you in my heart...as I think about you today. Why is it that..I just can't tell the truth without running away.

Stacey:

_Stacey is now sitting in the library. She begins to sing quietly._

I know that he likes me more than he's shown. Why doesn't he seem so sure? The second he saw me, he should have known...that him I do adore.

Bobby:

What do I do if I can't tell her how I feel. Now, she'll never know the feelings I had were real.

Stacey:

What is it he will do since he won't tell me how he feels? He hasn't guessed that I know that the feelings he had were real.

Both:

_Both start singing together. The music in the background starts to sound like harps being played._

I like you. I only wish that I could tell you...that I like you so would know. I like you. I really wish that I could tell you...that when I look at you my heart seems to grow.

Stacey:

When I first saw his face, right at that point I knew...that if I said "I like you"; to myself I'd finally be true. I looked at you today, with thoughts running through my mind. Thinking if I said "I like you", you wouldn't be so kind.

Bobby:

When you looked at me..right at that point I knew...if I had said "I like you" to myself, I would have finally been true. You looked at me today; with thoughts running through your mind. Thinking if you said "I like you", I wouldn't have been so kind.

Both:

I like you. I only wish that I could tell you...that I like you so would know. I like you. I really wish that I could tell you...that when I look at you my he-eart seems to grow.

_Music comes to an end as the screen fades away._

_Scene Change: Street Outside Dorms. Max is with Chelsea and both of them are looking at the numbers on the dorms._

Max:

Let's see. Ah, here it is. Number 12.

_Max unlocks the door for Chelsea and walks her into the room._

Wow! I just realized, this is the same room that Kathy has.

Chelsea:

Well, that's a relief. At least I won't get too lost.

Max:

He he he he he. Huh? Oh. Yeah. I don't think you will. Kathy is a real helpful person.

Chelsea:

_Chelsea sits down on the bed._

Your friend Kathy is real nice. I don't think anything will happen if she's around to help me.

_Kathy and PJ walk in._

Kathy:

So, PJ, you're going to be doing the X-Games Competition again this year, right?

PJ:

Of course. I love theses competitions. They are a bunch of fun.

_PJ walks to the table, and sets Kathy's pack on it._

Kathy:

Hey, wait a minute.

_Kathy sees Chelsea and Max and smiles._

What are you two doing here?

Chelsea:

This is my new room.

Kathy:

Really! That's great.

Max:

_Max picks up his pack and tosses it over his shoulder._

Well, you two have fun.

_Max turns to PJ._

I'm heading to the skate ramps to get some practice. You wanna come?

PJ:

No. That's okay, Max. I'm gonna stick around here a bit. Maybe later.

Max:

Oh, okay.

_Max leaves dorm room._

_Scene Change: College Skate Ramps. Jason, Harvey, Mika, Jim and Justin are all going up and down the ramps._

Jason:

_Jason pushes himself off the op of the skate ramp._

Did you get a load of that goof?

Harvey:

_Harvey quickly jumps up on to the rails, and grinds along the top of them._

Yeah, I know. There is no possible way he could have won the X-Games competition for three years.

Mika:

_Mika skates to the ground from the ramps, and makes a small sharp noise with his whistle._

Okay. Knock it off. We've got practice to do. Justin, you're up.

Justin:

_Justin starts doing different tricks, while skating along the ramps._

Who does this "Max" kid think he's dealing with anyway?

Mika:

_Mika makes a solemn, stern look towards Justin._

Just forget about him and concentrate.

Max:

_Max walks up and sees the Mecha Team skating along the ramps._

Well, hello again. Look, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot earlier. What do you say we start over?

Mika:

_Mika blows his whistle, and the others turn toward him._

Take a break, guys.

Max:

Man, you sure do train hard.

Mika:

That's nothing. Competitions are a breeze for these guys.

_Mika taps the end of his skateboard with his foot so it hops up into his hands._

Hey, Max. How about a little competition right now?

Max:

Well...

_Max straps his helmet and picks up his skateboard._

I was kinda hoping to get some practice, but I suppose it couldn't hurt.

Mika:

_Mika drops off into the ramp, grinds across a metal rail, kick flips the skateboard into the air, then skates back to the top of the ramp._

Beat that..

Max:

Fine.

_Max grinds across the top of the ramp, drops into it, hops into the air, skates to the top of the ramp, puts skateboard end, and balances himself on the other end of it, then hops off the skateboard back onto the ramp._

Mika:

How in the...?

Max:

Look, this was fun, but I gotta go.

_Max skateboards off into the distance._

_Scene Change: Goofy's House. Goofy is arriving home from work, and Sylvia is setting the kitchen table._

Goofy:

Sylvia, I'm home. A-hyuk!

Sylvia:

_Sylvia walks over and kisses Goofy._

Hi there. How was the day in the computer-programming department?

Goofy:

It was okay.

_Goofy takes his jacket off and hangs it up._

You know, I'm actually catching on now.

Sylvia:

That's great, Goofy. Sit down. I made some lunch.

Goofy:

_Goofy smells the air as the aroma of fresh-made spaghetti surrounds him._

Smells like spaghetti.

Sylvia:

That's because it is. Prepared just the way you like it.

Goofy:

_Goofy takes a quick bite, chews it up, and swallows it._

Mmm...good. So, how was your day?

Sylvia:

Fine. Oh.

_Sylvia gets another fork, twirls up some spaghetti, puts it in her mouth, chews, and swallows._

Pete stopped by today.

Goofy:

_Goofy starts talking with his mouth full._

What did he...

_Goofy stops talking for a second, and swallows his food_.

What did he need?

Sylvia:

Nothing, really. He's having a barbecue, and he's invited us to come.

Goofy:

_Goofy leans back in his chair._

A-hyuk! Sounds like a lot of fun.

Sylvia:

Sure does.

_Scene Change: Gamma House. Booby is inside relaxing on the bed, and Stacey is arriving there._

Bobby:

I wish there was someway I could tell her...

Stacey:

_Stacey steps up to the door, and knocks a few times._

Bobby, are you here?

Bobby:

_Bobby stands up, walks to the door, and opens it._

Hi, Stacey.

Stacey:

May in?

Bobby:

_Bobby peers outside for a second, then looks at Stacey._

Oh sure.

_Bobby walks back to the bed. Stacey follows._

You look nice.

Stacey:

_Stacey blushes a moment._

Oh, you're just saying that. I came here from the library.

Bobby:

You still look nice.

Stacey:

Thanks.

Bobby:

So, are you ready to go?

_Bobby walks over to the door, and opens it._

Stacey:

Yes, I think so. My room is number...um..

_Stacey digs into her pocket for a piece of paper and pulls it out. Then, she looks at it._

12!

Bobby:

You're kidding. That's the same room Kathy has.

Stacey:

So, then you know where it is?

Bobby:

Of course I do. Come on.

_Stacey and Bobby walk outside and head for the room._

_Scene Change: Room 12. Bobby and Stacey are just arriving. Both of them are smiling as Bobby knocks on the door._

Kathy:

Chelsea, could you please get the door for me.

Chelsea:

Sure.

_Chelsea walks to the door, and opens it._

Oh, hi...uh, Bobby right?

Bobby:

Yeah, that's right. I brought another person to join you. Stacey, come on in.

Stacey:

_Stacey walks in, and looks around the room._

Wow, this is a big room.

Kathy:

Yes, it is, isn't it.

Bobby:

I gotta go catch up with Max, you three girls have fun.

Stacey:

Okay, Bobby. We will.

_Bobby walks out of the room shutting the door behind him._

Stacey:

_Stacey sits in a chair placed next to a window, and looks outside._

Sure is nice out, isn't it?

Kathy:

Have to agree with you there. What do you girls say to a little picnic?

Stacey and Chelsea:

Sure!

_Scene Change: Gamma House. Max is outside, standing next to the door waiting for Bobby. About a minute later, Bobby walks up._

Max:

Bobby, what took so long, dude?

Bobby:

Well, I was in the girl's room with Kathy, Chelsea, and Stacey.

Max:

Oh, well how are they?

Bobby:

Oh. Fine. I wonder how your dad is doing right now.

Max:

Oh, he's probably fine. My dad always finds different things to do.

_Scene Change: Goofy's House. Goofy and Sylvia are sitting on the couch talking to each other._

Goofy:

Max, Bobby, and PJ are doing the X-Games Competition again this year. Do you think we should go?

Sylvia:

I don't see the harm in it.

Goofy:

A-hyuk! I know there's now harm in it. I was asking because I'd like to take you.

Sylvia:

Oh.

_Sylvia makes a small laugh as she stands up._

Sounds like it could be fun.

_Scene Change: College Skate Ramps. Max, Bobby, and PJ are skating up and down the ramps while a radio plays music. _

Max:

Hey guys check this out.

_Max goes down the ramp and as he nears the bottom he turns around so he's skating backwards._

_The music on the radio changes, and is now playing the song 'Come Fly With Me' by Powerline._

PJ:

I love this song.

_PJ skates across the top of one of the ramps._

_The music of the song begins to play slowly._

Powerline:

Stars in the sky. Moon shinin' bright. Gotta keep it together with all of my might. As I look around to try and find you..ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh. Come fly with me, way up in the sky. Hold on tight, cause you gotta try. You gotta stay with me, as we go soarin' through the blue.

Max, Bobby, and PJ:

_All three start to sing along with the words to the song._ _Music begins to sound more up beat_.

Come fly with me. To the sky with me. Gotta hold together cause you know it's me and you. Up high with me. Gotta try with me. Now that I know you and I will always be true...

Max, Bobby, and PJ:

_All three are still singing as they skate along the ramps._

From top to bottom, left to right. We just gotta try not to fight, as time seems to keep on goin' by. Forward, backward, up and down. Just hold on and try not to frown. Come on with me, cause now it's time to fly-y-y-y-y.

Radio and Max, Bobby, and PJ:

Come fly with me. Come fly with me. Now you know just what you've seen. As we go to the sky, you've gotta say to me-e...That you'll fly with me. Up in the sky with me. Together forever in the sky we see. It's time for you...to come fly with me.

Max:

_As the song comes to an end, Max walks over and shuts off the radio_.

Man, I love those songs.

_Mika, Jason, and Harvey walk by Max and laugh at him._

Mika:

What a goofball!

_Scene Change: Goofy's House. Goofy is resting on a chair with his feet on the table as Sylvia walks in. **The camera focuses in on the clock which shows the time 6:55 PM as Sylvia walks to Goofy.**_

Sylvia:

_Sylvia taps Goofy on the shoulder._

Goofy!

Goofy:

_Goofy is half asleep._

Huh?

_Goofy makes a small yawn then, realizing his feet are on the table, he removes them._

Sylvia:

Hurry and get dressed Goofy. I told Pete we'd be there at 7:00.

Goofy:

_Goofy quickly jumps to his feet, and walks into his room to change his clothes._

Let's see. What to wear?

_Goofy begins to dig through his dresser, and pulls out a fancy blue shirt to show to Sylvia._

This?

Sylvia:

Normally that would work, but we're going to a barbecue, remember?

Goofy:

_Goofy places the blue shirt back in the dresser, and pulls out a red tee shirt_.

What about this?

Sylvia:

_Sylvia laughs for a second._

That's much more appropriate.

_Sylvia opens the door. She is wearing a pink shirt and blue pants._

Shall we go?

_Scene Change: Pete's House. Goofy is driving up with Sylvia. Pete is outside. Goofy swerves the car into the driveway causing the car to knock over Pete's mailbox._

Pete:

Lousy rotten goofball.

Goofy:

_Goofy gets out of the car, scurries to the passenger side, and opens the door for Sylvia._

Here you go, sweetie.

Sylvia:

Thank you, Goofy.

_Sylvia giggles, then turns to Pete._

Can I help you with that, Pete?

Pistol:

_Pistol walks out of the house, and turns to Pete._

Dad, Mom says we need some more hamburger buns. I am going to go get them. Okay?

Pete:

_Pete starts grumbling to himself._

Yeah, whatever.

Pistol:

Dad. Why do you act like that?

_Pistol walks to her car and gets in, then drives off._

_Scene Change: Gamma House. Max is resting on the bed, while PJ and Bobby are sitting in chairs watching TV._

PJ:

So, Max. You seem to be getting along with Chelsea pretty well.

Max:

_Max leans back, resting his head on his pillow._

Yep. Chelsea is a great girl.

Bobby:

Max, what do you suppose Stacey is doing right now?

Max:

I don't know Bobby. Why don't you call her?

PJ:

Great idea. Maybe we should invite them to dinner.

Bobby:

_Bobby begins to get choked up._

Dinner?!

_Bobby clears his throat._

Max:

What's wrong with inviting them to dinner?

Bobby:

_Bobby quickly clears his throat again._

N..Nothing...

Max:

Good. Then it's settled.

_Max picks up the phone, and begins to dial the phone number to the girl's room._

_Scene Change: Room 12. Chelsea is sitting on the bed as the phone rings._

Chelsea:

_Chelsea stands up, walks to the phone, and picks it up._

Hello.

Max:

Chelsea. Hi. Glad I caught you. How would you and the others like to come over for dinner?

Chelsea:

Sure, I'd love to. Kathy and Stacey are running an errand right now, but when they come back we'll come over.

Max:

Okay.

_Max hangs up the phone._

_Scene Change: Gamma House about ten minutes later. Max is now wearing a tie. Bobby and PJ are wearing brand-new shirts and they are attempting to put their ties on._

Bobby:

Can I help you with that?

PJ:

No thanks, Robert.

Bobby:

_Bobby turns red in anger._

Quit calling me that!

_Bobby jumps at PJ as the doorbell rings._

Max:

I got it, guys.

_Max answers the door. The girls are standing in front of him wearing white dresses.._

Chelsea:

Hi Max.

_Chelsea giggles._

Max:

Good evening, Chelsea. You look very nice tonight.

_Max moves out of the way, and the girls enter the room._

Bobby:

_Bobby is hidden behind the bed._

Hi Stacey.

PJ:

_PJ nudges Bobby, which results in him toppling over onto the floor._

Hi Kathy.

Stacey:

_Stacey walks inside, closing the door behind her._

Hi Max and PJ. Bobby, could I talk to you privately please?

Bobby:

_Bobby stands up, and looks at her._

Me...oh, sure.

Kathy:

So, Max. What's on the menu tonight?

Max:

That's a surprise.

PJ:

May I take your jacket, Kathy?

Kathy:

_Kathy laughs as she hands her coat to PJ._

Here ya go.

_Scene Change: Gamma House Bedroom. Bobby closes the door, as he and Stacey walk in._

Bobby:

What is it that you needed, Stacey?

Stacey:

I have something I wanted to talk to you about. sits on bed

Bobby:

Um. Okay. Go ahead.

Stacey:

I feel silly asking this, but why is it you get nervous talking around me?

Bobby:

_Bobby begins speaking in a quick voice._

What? Me? Nervous? No way..

Stacey:

Bobby!

Bobby:

Okay. I'll tell you. I like you.

Stacey:

I already knew that.

Bobby:

No, I mean I really like you.

Stacey:

Yeah, me too.

Max:

_Max shouts out loud while in the kitchen._

Bobby. Stacey. Dinnertime.

Bobby:

_Bobby gives a sigh of relief while talking to himself._

Phew. Saved by the call.

_Bobby opens the door and walks into the kitchen with Stacey following him._

Stacey:

_Stacey looks at the food spread around the table._

Wow. This looks good.

Max.

_Max points to each item around the table saying what it is. **The camera focuses in on each food as Max says it.**_

Steak. Baked Potatoes. Corn. Pasta. Rolls.

_Everybody sits down, and places their napkin in their lap._

Kathy:

This was a nice idea, you three. Thanks for inviting us.

Max:

_Max begins to serve the food._

No problem. I sure hope it tastes all right.

Chelsea:

_Chelsea smiles at Max then looks at the food._

I'm sure it does, Max.

_The telephone rings twice._

Max:

I got it.

_Max excuses himself from the table, and walks to the phone, then picks it up._

Hello.

Pistol:

Hi Max. Is PJ there?

Max:

Man, it's been a while since I've heard your voice. How old are you now?

Pistol:

17.

Max:

Oh. Anyway, yes PJ is here, but we're busy eating dinner.

Pistol:

Oh. Well then. I'll call back later.

Max:

Okay, Pistol. Bye.

Pistol:

Bye.

_Pistol hangs up the phone._

Max:

_Max hangs up the phone, and returns to the table._

PJ. That was Pistol. She said she would call back in a bit.

PJ:

_PJ talks to Max, but his mouth is full._

Okay.

_PJ swallows his food, then clears his throat._

Thank you, Max.

Max:

_Max sits down again, and cuts a piece from his steak, then puts it in his mouth, chew and swallows._

Oh. Wow. This steak did turn out good.

Bobby:

_Bobby swallows a bite of pasta._

Pasta's pretty good too.

_Everyone nods in agreement._

_Scene Change: Pete's backyard. Peg, Pistol, Goofy, and Sylvia are sitting at a table, and Pete is bringing over some burgers._

Peg:

Oh. This looks so good.

Pistol:

Even I have to admit it looks great.

Pete:

Yeah, yeah. Just get something and sit down.

Peg:

Peter! That's no way to treat our guests.

Goofy:

_Goofy picks up one of the burgers._

So Peg. How have you been doing?

Peg:

Quite well, Goofy. Thanks, and yourself?

Goofy:

Fine. I may actually be getting the hang of these computers now.

Peg:

That's wonderful, Goofy.

Goofy:

Pistol, please pass the ketchup.

Pistol:

Sure, Mr. G.

_Pistol hands the ketchup to Goofy accidentally squeezing the bottle._

Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry Mr. G.

Goofy:

A-hyuk! It's okay, Pistol. We're having a barbecue. We're.....

_Goofy grabs a napkin, and wipes up the ketchup._

.....supposed to get messy.

Pistol:

_Pistol gets up from her chair._

Here. Let me get you another napkin.

_Pistol grabs another napkin for Goofy, and hands it to him._

Goofy:

_Goofy serves himself some corn after taking the napkin from Pistol._

This is very good.

Pistol:

Thank you, sir. I made it myself.

_Scene Change: Gamma House. Max is at the front door waving good-bye to Chelsea._

Max:

Bye. Thanks for coming. See you tomorrow.

Chelsea:

_Chelsea giggles._

Okay. Bye Max!

Max:

_Max walks in, closing the door behind him._

Well, that turned out well.

Bobby:

Yes, it did.

_Bobby picks up his plate, and puts it in the sink._

PJ:

Excuse me, please.

_PJ walks up to the phone, picks it up, and calls Pistol._

Max:

_Max rinses his plate off._

Well, tomorrow is the first practice for the X-Games.

Bobby:

Yep! I wonder if we're going to have to deal with Mika and the Mechas tomorrow.

Max:

Probably!

_Scene Change: Mecha's Dorm Room. Mika is putting his nightclothes on._

Justin:

Well, X-Games practice starts tomorrow.

Mika:

_Mika slides his nightshirt over his head._

Yep.

Harvey:

Question is which two of us is going to be competing with you tomorrow?

Mika:

I haven't decided yet.

Justin:

_Justin places his dinner plate in the sink._

Well, I hope for our sake you decide soon. Max doesn't need to win this competition again.

Jim:

Would you just drop it about Max? Jeez!

_Scene Change: College Cafeteria next morning. Max, Bobby, and PJ are standing in line waiting to get their food._

Max:

Well, today's the day. Those Mechas are going to learn a little lesson from the masters.

_Justin and Mika walk up behind Max._

Justin:

Is that so, little goof?

Max:

Justin, shouldn't you be outside practicing?

Bobby:

_Bobby whispers to Max._

He is practicing. Practicing eating.

Max:

_Max laughs as he picks up his food._

You guys are so going down.

Mika:

We'll see, Max. We'll see.

Chelsea:

_Chelsea sits down at a table with Kathy and Stacey._

I can't believe we're going to actually get to see Max's practice today.

Kathy:

It's not as easy as you might think.

Chelsea:

Oh, that's right. You've been watching them for quite some time now, huh?

Kathy:

Yes.

Max:

_Max walks over to the table with the girls and sits down. Bobby and PJ do the same._

Good morning Chelsea.

PJ:

Hi Kathy.

Bobby:

Hey, Stacey. What's up?

Kathy:

We were just talking about the practice for the X-Games.

Bobby:

That reminds me. Have you three seen Jason?

Chelsea:

No. Why?

Bobby:

'Cause I need to talk to him.

Max:

_Max looks around, and sees Jason peering around the corner of the cafeteria._

Won't have to go far. There he is.

Bobby:

_Bobby stands up, excuses himself from the table, and walks to Jason._

Jason, we gotta talk.

Jason:

What do you want freak?

Bobby:

_Bobby walks outside, and Jason follows him._

I just wanted to wish you and your team luck.

Jason:

Why? You don't honestly think you can beat us do you?

Bobby:

Actually, yes.

_Scene Change: College Cafeteria. Max and the group are talking, and then a loud crash is heard._

Stacey:

What was that noise?

_Stacey, Max and Chelsea rush outside seeing Jason on top of Bobby._

Bobby:

_Bobby clutches his foot trying to get loose._

Agg!! Help!! Get off me you clumsy oaf.

Jason:

_Jason stays seated on top of Bobby._

Aw. Little tough guy can't handle a little weight.

_Max rushes to Bobby, ramming into Jason in the process. The force sends Jason to the concrete._

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at his leg, which now has blood running down it._

Yeowch! My foot.

Stacey:

Oh, god. Bobby, you're bleeding.

Max:

Stacey, you go get the principal. Chelsea. Go to the medical room and get something to bandage this up.

_Chelsea and Stacey take off in different directions. Jason takes a quick look at Bobby, then walks inside, pushing past Max._

Max:

Are you okay, Bobb-o?

Bobby:

_Bobby is still holding his foot._

I can't feel my foot.

_PJ and Kathy step outside, seeing Max with Bobby._

Kathy:

_A shocked expression runs over Kathy's face ass she sees Bobby._

What happen...Oh, my gosh. Bobby are you all right?

Max:

Jason smashed him. He's bleeding badly.

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at his foot, then looks at Max._

Help me up, Max.

Max:

_Max tries picking Bobby up._

There ya go.

Bobby:

_Bobby falls back to the floor as soon as Max lets go._

Ow! That hurts, Max. Be careful.

_Stacey, Chelsea, Nurse Danielle, and Principal Cochran all walk up to where Bobby and Max are._

Principal Cochran:

What happened here?

_Everyone gathers around Bobby._

Stacey:

Jason clobbered him.

Nurse Danielle:

Can you get up Mr. Zimmeruski?

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at his leg again, then turns to Nurse Danielle._

Don't think I should chance that.

Nurse Danielle:

Yes. You're probably right. Let me get a better look. Max. Chelsea. Do me a favor and bring me my stretcher.

Max:

Yes ma'am.

_Max and Chelsea take off toward the Nurse's Office._

Nurse Danielle:

_Nurse Danielle looks at Bobby's leg. She looks at Bobby with a solemn look on her_ face.

I think it might be broken. We'll have to go to my office to check it.

_Kathy and Stacey both kneel beside Bobby._

PJ:

Man, It looks like Jason got you good. What happened anyway?

Bobby:

Well, I went outside to talk with Jason, just as I had said. Then he asked if i thought we had a chance in the qualifying rounds. I answered, then he came after me on his blades, and landed on top of me.

Principal Cochran:

Okay. Thank you, Bobby. I shall deal with him.

_Principal Cochran walks toward his office as Max and Chelsea return with the stretcher._

Max:

Here's the stretcher.

_Max places the stretcher on the ground next to Bobby_.

Nurse Danielle:

Max and PJ. Please help me get him on the stretcher.

Bobby:

Please be careful all right.

_Max nods as he carefully places Bobby onto the stretcher._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran's voice booms loudly across the campus, as he speaks through the intercom._

Jason Cullot, please report to the Principal's Office.

_Scene Change: Goofy's House. Goofy and Sylvia are just arriving home from their walk._

Sylvia:

What a wonderful time we had last night.

Goofy:

A-hyuk! I agree. Pete's a wonderful cook.

Sylvia:

How about next weekend we invite them over for dinner?

Goofy:

Sounds like a plan to me. I'm going to call Max for a moment. Okay?

Sylvia:

Okay.

_Goofy picks up the phone and dials the phone number to the Gamma House. **Camera zooms in on the phone as Goofy dials the number: 473-4662. **_

Max's voice on answering machine:

We're not in the room right now. Please call the main office or call back later. The number to the main office is 473-6246.

Goofy:

_Goofy hangs up the receiver._

That's odd he's not in the room Wonder where he went.

_Scene Change: Nurse Danielle's Office. She is looking more upset._ _Max, PJ, Kathy, Stacey, and Chelsea are gathered around Bobby._

Nurse Danielle:

Just as I thought. It's broken.

Bobby:

What?! No, it can't be broken.

_Bobby tries to get up_

Nurse Danielle:

_Nurse Danielle gently pushes Bobby back into the bed._

Rest now. Your leg has to heal, and running around won't help it.

Bobby:

_Bobby obediently lays back down on the medical bed._

Man, and the qualifying rounds are this afternoon.

Nurse Danielle:

I'm afraid you can't go. You can't skate with a broken leg.

Max:

The nurse is right, you know.

PJ:

But, what are we going to do if Bobby can't compete.

Max:

We'll just have to get someone to take his place until his leg heals.

PJ:

But who?

Stacey:

_Stacey speaks in a whisper._

I could do it.

Max:

Huh?!

Stacey:

I can do it. I used to be real good at it and besides I could use a little fresh air anyway.

Bobby:

Thanks, Stacey. You're a lifesaver.

Max:

Are you sure?

Stacey:

Yes I am. You guys need help.

PJ:

Nurse Danielle, do you think it would be okay to bring Bobby to the competition practice, just to watch?

Nurse Danielle:

Don't see why not, but for right now he needs to rest. I want you to bring him to your room and have him lie down for a while okay.

Max:

Okay, Nurse Danielle.

_Scene Change: Principal Cochran's Office. Jason is seated in a chair, and Principal Cochran walks into the office, shutting the door behind him._

Principal Cochran:

I'm very disappointed in you, Jason.

Jason:

_Jason starts talking sarcastically._

Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Principal Cochran:

I'm afraid you will not be allowed to compete in the X-Games competition.

Jason:

_Jason stretches out with his arms folded behind his head, then places his feet on top of Principal Cochran's office desk._

May I go now?

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran goes from a normal tone of voice to an angry one._

Jason Cullot! Do you understand the seriousness of what you have done?

Jason:

Like I really care what happens to that little nerd.

_Jason gets up and walks toward the door. As the door shuts, the scene changes._

_Scene Change: Gamma House. Bobby is sitting on the bed with his foot resting on a pillow._

Bobby:

I appreciate you guys helping me out after Jason mangled me.

PJ:

No problem pal.

Max:

Yeah, what are friends for?

Bobby:

_Bobby leans back so that he is now laying down._

I can't believe I won't be able to compete in the X-Games.

Stacey:

I know. But I will help you guys win.

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at Stacey and smiles at her._

There's no doubting that.

_The telephone rings once. PJ walks over to the phone, picks it up, and answers._ **_The camera follows PJ to the phone._**

PJ:

Hello?

Peg:

Oh, hi PJ. Listen, I don't mean to barge in but Max told me about the accident with Bobby. Is it alright for me to speak to him?

PJ:

S...sure mom.

_PJ walks over to Bobby and hands the telephone to him._

My mom wants to talk to you.

Bobby:

_Bobby sits up, and takes the phone from PJ._

Hello, Mrs. P.

Peg:

Hello Bobby. I heard you got in a scrape with one of the kids in school. How are you?

Bobby:

_Bobby rubs his leg with his free hand._

I'm okay, but my foot's broken.

Peg:

Oh, dear. I'm sorry to hear that, and on the last year of college before you graduate, too.

Bobby:

Yeah, but I'm doing okay so far. Everyone's been helping me out.

Peg:

I'm glad to hear that.

Pete:

_Pete's voice is heard in the background. He starts shouting loudly._

Peg, where are my sausage links?! The game's about to start.

Peg:

_Peg covers the phone with her hand._

Coming, dimple cheeks.

_Peg removes her hand, and resumes talking to Bobby._

Well, I hope you get to feeling better soon. I will call again in a couple of days to see how you are doing.

Bobby:

Okay. Sounds like a good idea. Bye Mrs. P.

_Bobby hangs up the phone, and lays back down._

_Scene Change: Pete's House. Peg walks into the living room, and walks over to Pete._

Peg:

Honestly, Peter. How could you be so rude?

Pete:

_Pete resumes watching television, but isn't looking at Peg._

Oh, but sweetie pie, I need my sausage links for the pre-game show.

Peg:

_Peg walks up to Pete and jerks the remote from his hands, then she turns off the television._

Now, listen here Mr. I-don't-care-when-we-have-a-sick-friend. You are going to clean up right now.

_Peg begins to raise her voice._

And you are going to drive down there and see if he needs anything done. Do you understand?!

Pete:

_Pete now looks at Peg. He is petrified with fear._

Yes, my love. Right away.

_Pete runs upstairs muttering loudly_

Lousy stinking sick kid. Gonna make me miss my game....

Peg:

I heard that, Peter.

_Scene Change: Gamma House. Bobby is in a wheelchair pushing himself to Stacey._

Stacey:

I hope I make you proud of me.

_Stacey walks over to Bobby, and kisses him on the forehead._

Bobby:

You will do great.

Max:

Of course you will.

PJ:

Oh, Max. Kathy and Chelsea said they would meet us down there.

Max:

Well then.

_Max straps his helmet to his head._

Guess we're ready to take off.

_Bobby wheels himself outside, and the others follow as Max locks the door._

_Scene Change: College Skate Ramps. Everyone is just arriving._

Max:

Well, first thing we need to do is get in uniform. Gotta be ready for the qualifying rounds.

Bobby:

_Max pushes himself in a circle around Stacey, then does a wheelie in his wheelchair._

Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go find a seat. Good luck..

_Bobby wheels off to the bleachers._

_Max, PJ, and Stacey go to their respective locker rooms._ **_Camera follows Max and PJ into the locker room._**

Max:

_Max, who is now in the locker room, begins changing into his uniform._

I sure hope we can do this.

PJ:

What's with the loss of confidence all of a sudden, Max?

_As if without thought, PJ quickly jerks his shirt off._

Max:

I dunno, Peej. Maybe it's just the fact that this is our last year here.

PJ:

That shouldn't be a reason to throw away our chance.

Max:

You know, PJ. You finally seem to be making sense.

PJ:

_PJ makes a slight smile._

When have I ever not made sense?

_Scene Change: Girl's Locker Room. Stacey has just finished changing._

Stacey:

I'm so nervous about this.

Kathy:

_Hearing Stacey, Kathy walks to the locker room door._

Don't be.

Stacey:

Uh, Kathy. Where'd you come from?

Kathy:

I was outside. I came to tell you that I think it's nice that you are doing this for Bobby.

Stacey:

Wouldn't you do the same for PJ?

Kathy:

Yes, I would. Anyway, you'll do great. Bobby was talking to me and he said he was glad you offered to help him and would like to thank you.

Stacey:

Oh, well I can't think of a way for him to thank me right now. I mean, with me being nervous.

Kathy:

Suppose you're right. See you after practice. Kathy waves good-bye and exits

_Scene Change: Outside the Boys Locker Room. Max and PJ are standing by the passage to the skate ramps as Stacey walks up._

Stacey:

Do I look ok?

Max:

You look great. That's a nice uniform.

Stacey:

It was the same one I used last year before I came here.

_Stacey turns around to see Bobby in the crowd, then waves to him._

Bobby:

_Bobby waves back, then as he sits down, he hollers to Stacey._

You'll do great Stacey.

X-Games Announcer:

Hello folks, and welcome to the ninth annual X-Games qualifying rounds. Many teams have entered this competition, but only one will take home the trophy. Let's get started.

Max:

Okay, so who wants to do the skating today.

Stacey:

_Stacey looks at Max._

May I do it? I may have not done it in a while but I'm quite good.

PJ:

What do you think Max?

Max:

_Max takes off his helmet._

Good luck, Stacey.

Stacey:

_Stacey picks up her helmet, and straps it on._

Thanks, Max.

_Stacey picks up her skateboard._

X-Games Announcer:

First up, it's the Gamma's newest member, Stacey Mioni.

Stacey:

_Stacey thinks to herself as she walks to the top of the skate ramp._

I hope I can do this.

X-Games Announcer:

_The announcer begins talking enthusiastically as the bell sounds for Stacey to start._

There she goes folks. She's off to a good start as she heads for the quarter-pipe. A tail grab and she turns around and...

_The announcer watches Stacey becoming shocked as she heads for the half-pipe._

what's this? She's headed for the half-pipe. She's completely passed up the other ramps. What's she got planned?

Stacey:

Here goes nothing.

_Stacey begins skating back and forth on the half-pipe, grinding along the top of each side as she does so. Then, she skates on the left side of the ramp, goes into the air letting her skateboard drop to the ground below her, drops on top of it, and skates to the top of the ramp ending her turn._

_Stacey makes a sigh of relief as she looks at the scoreboard. **The camera focuses on the scoreboard revealing the following scores: 9.7 9.8 10.0 10.0 9.8 9.4**_

X-Games Announcer:

A great run by newcomer, Stacey Mioni.

_The people sitting on the bleachers all cheer._

_Scene Change: College Bleachers Outside The Skate Ramps. Peg and Pete arrive, and sit next to Bobby._

Peg:

Hello, Bobby. How are you feeling?

Bobby:

_Bobby looks beside him, and sees Peg and Pete._

Oh, Mrs. P. I'm fine. What brings you here?

Peg:

We ...

_Peg nudges Pete so that he looks at Bobby._

came to check on you.

Bobby:

Oh, well I'm okay. Just watching the practice. Stacey just went for our team. Boy, did she do good.

Pete:

_Pete starts grumbling again._

Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Where can I find a TV here?

Peg:

Peter!

Bobby:

Did I do something?

Peg:

No Bobby. Pete is being rude because his game is on, but I asked him to come here with me.

Bobby:

_Bobby wheels up to the edge of the chain-link fence and watches for a moment._

Oh!

_Scene Change: College Skate Ramps. Max, PJ, and Stacey are out of uniform, and are now heading toward the bleachers_.

Max:

Wow! You did great out there.

Stacey:

You think so.

PJ:

No doubt about it, let's sit and watch the rest of the practice.

Stacey:

Okay.

_Stacey walks over to where Bobby is._

Bobby:

You did great Stacey.

_Bobby wheels over to Stacey, and smiles at her._

You can't do much better than that.

Stacey:

_Stacey turns to Bobby as Max and PJ sit down._

I did my best.

Peg:

_Peg looks at Stacey._

Sorry to interrupt, but I just saw that last trick. That was great.

Stacey:

_Stacey takes off her helmet, and looks at Peg._

Thank you, ma'am.

PJ:

Oh, I almost forgot. This is my mom.

Stacey:

Hello, Mrs. uh..

Peg:

Just call me Mrs. P.

Stacey:

Okay, Mrs. P.

_Scene Change: Bleachers Outside The Skate Ramps. It is late afternoon, and the last practice has just ended. Peg and Pete have left._

PJ:

Wow, what a day.

Max:

Yes, I know. All there is left is the semi-finals and the competition.

_Bobby sits back slightly in his wheelchair doing a wheelie in it while moving._

Stacey:

_Stacey turns around and sees Bobby in the wheelchair._

That's a pretty nifty trick, Bobby.

Bobby:

Thanks. I had to learn to do something in it. I'll probably be stuck with it for a while.

Jason:

_Jason walks over to Max._

Hi there, goofball. I need to speak to the nerd.

Max:

What do you want?

Jason:

That's none of your business. Now get out of my way.

Max:

I don't think he wants to talk to you, you little...

Bobby:

_Bobby interrupts Max, and wheels to his side._

Max. Chill dude. It's okay.

Max:

_Max turns to Bobby. He now has a confused look on his face._

Huh?! Bobby, did you hit your head in that fall. He broke your leg, remember?

Jason:

I just came over to say that you got lucky this time, but the Mechas will triumph over your team this year.

Bobby:

Jason. I don't feel like arguing with you. Besides, we have won this competition enough times to know how to avoid the tricks that have been pulled previously.

Jason:

Yeah, yeah. We'll see.

_Jason walks off into the distance._

Stacey:

He seems like he's a bit high-strung.

Max:

He's just mad because he isn't allowed to compete.

Bobby:

_Bobby wheels around Stacey._

Yeah, but we'll still win with you on our team.

Stacey:

Bobby, I'm glad you think I'm doing well, but this was just the qualifying rounds. We still have a while to go before we've won this thing.

Bobby:

I know...

_Bobby's stomach grumbles._

I'm hungry.

Max:

So am I.

Stacey:

Wait a minute. On our way down here, I noticed a restaurant. How about we go there?

PJ:

Sounds great. I could use a little food.

_Everyone agrees._

Max:

My car is parked out back. We'll use it.

PJ:

You sure we'll all fit?

Max:

Oh, yeah. It's huge.

Bobby:

Well then,

_Bobby wheels himself to the front gate of the skate ramps, and seeing Max's huge blue van, he wheels over to it._

Let's get moving.

_Scene Change: Goofy's House. Goofy is clearing up the lunch dishes while Sylvia wipes up the table and counters._

Sylvia:

That sure was a great run from Stacey.

Goofy:

_Goofy walks into the kitchen, and puts the last of the dishes in the sink._

A-hyuk! Yeah, I know. Max trains real hard with his team to prepare for these competitions.

Sylvia:

When Max makes it to the finals, let's go and watch. Since I don't work there anymore I am not as up-to-date with the school activities as I used to be.

Goofy:

Sounds like a plan to me.

_Goofy makes a slight chuckle, then sits down at the table._

_Peg arrives, and walks up to the door then she knocks on it. Sylvia gets up and answers it._

Peg:

May I come in?

Sylvia:

Sure, Peg. You're always welcome here.opens the door wider

Peg:

_Peg walks inside and takes her coat off._

I had an idea after we left the competition.

Sylvia:

_Sylvia closes the door while listening to Peg._

Yes, what is it?

Peg:

What if, after the competition, we have a party.

Sylvia:

That sounds great. We could invite Max and his friends over and have cake.

Peg:

Okay, so when do you think we should do it.

Sylvia:

The semi-finals are tomorrow and the finals are the day after. So how about right after the finals.

Peg:

Okay, I'll make the arrangements.

Sylvia:

Good.

_Sylvia smiles._

_Scene Change: Restaurant Parking Lot. The group is just now leaving the restaurant._

Max:

_Max opens the restaurant doors, and everyone walks outside._

Man, that was good.

Bobby:

_Bobby wheels himself out to the car._

I needed that.

PJ:

I ate like a pig.

Kathy:

_Kathy chuckles for a second._

Oh, PJ didn't you see the bill?

Bobby:

_Bobby reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bill._

Kinda strange that after all we ate, we still had that much money left.

PJ:

_PJ looks at the bill. **The camera zooms in on the total cost of the lunch: $25.70**_

Okay guys, I get the picture. I was just hungry, ya know?

Bobby:

Uh huh. Sure, PJ. Just hungry.

_Everyone piles back into the car. It sputters a moment before turning on._

Max:

Man, I really ought to have this vehicle traded in.

_Everyone agrees with Max._

_Scene Change: Gamma House. It is the next morning. PJ, and Max are getting dressed, and Stacey, who has just arrived, knocks on the door._

Max:

I got it guys.

_Max attempts to head for the front door, but is beaten there by Bobby, who is rolling around in the wheelchair._

Stacey:

Hey, Bobby...How are you doing?

Bobby:

_Bobby looks toward Stacey._

I'm okay. My leg doesn't hurt as much as it has been the past few days.

Stacey:

That's good...I just can't believe Jason would purposefully hurt you just to eliminate you as competition.

Max:

_Max puts his shirt on the rest of the way._

He was probably scared we would whip him badly.

Stacey:

That'd be my guess. He's too chicken to face one of the best.

Bobby:

_Bobby's face turns red in embarrassment._

Hey, I'm good, but I'm not perfect.

Stacey:

_Stacey straps her helmet on her head, as well as her knee and elbow pads._

Well, the competition semi-finals are this afternoon, what do you say to some practice before we get going?

PJ:

Cool, sounds great.

_PJ walks to his bed after strapping on his helmet. He is carrying his skateboard._

Max:

Uh...What about Bobby, you guys?

Bobby:

_Bobby wheels over to his bed_.

What? Did you think I was just gonna stay here alone?

Stacey:

No. I wouldn't dream of it. Come on. We'll all go.

Max:

Um, actually guys. I can't come. I just remembered that I have something I have to do.

Kathy:

_Kathy arrives and walks up to the open Gamma House door._

Making up excuses again, Max?

Max:

Huh?

_Max looks to the door, noticing it's open._

Oh, hi Kathy.

_Max talks to himself._

I thought I closed that.

Kathy:

So you are going to practice a bit before the semi-finals, huh?

PJ:

Yeah, that is if we can get Max to come.

Max:

I'm actually supposed to go see Chelsea for a few minutes. I'll try to make it, but don't expect me to.

_Max walks toward the door, heads outside, and shoves off on his skateboard._

PJ:

That's not like Max to miss out on practicing.

Bobby:

_Bobby wheels to the door, but as he does the phone rings so he goes to answer it._

Hello?

Nurse Danielle:

_Nurse Danielle is holding the phone in one hand and Bobby's X-ray in the other._

Bobby, I'm glad I got a hold of you. I need you to meet me down here. There's something I think you should know.

Bobby:

Oh, what's that?

Nurse Danielle:

I'll tell you when you get here okay?

Bobby:

_Bobby scratches his head as if he's confused._

Um, okay. I'll be there in a minute. Good-bye, Nurse Danielle.

Nurse Danielle:

Good-bye, Bobby.

_Bobby and Nurse Danielle both hang up._

Bobby:

Looks like I can't practice either. The nurse needs to see me.

Stacey:

Oh, you want me to walk down there with you.

_Stacey walks over to Bobby._

Bobby:

_Bobby turns his head sideways and looks at Stacey with a grin on his face._

I'd like that.

_Stacey and Bobby exit the Gamma House, shutting the door behind them. PJ and Kathy are left alone._

PJ:

_PJ quietly looks at Kathy for a minute._

So, how about we go for some Java down at the Bean Scene?

Kathy:

_Kathy snaps her fingers twice as if to agree, then pulls her hair back so it's not in her face._

Okay, but I'm a bit short on cash right now.

PJ:

Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it.

_PJ walks over to his dresser and picks up the keys to his SUV._

Come on.

Kathy:

_Kathy smiles a bit, then places her beret on PJ's head and makes a slight giggle._

Okay.

_Scene Change: Nurse Danielle's Office. Bobby and Stacey are coming in._

Nurse Danielle:

_Nurse Danielle silently looks at Bobby._

Hi Bobby. Hi Stacey.

Bobby and Stacey:

_Stacey sits down._

Hi.

Bobby:

You said you had something to tell me.

Nurse Danielle:

Oh, yes. I took a further analysis of the X-ray we had done on your foot.

Bobby:

And?

Nurse Danielle:

It's not as bad as we thought. As a matter of fact, if we had taken a better look at the X-ray before, we wouldn't have needed the cast. Although Jason falling on you did twist your ankle, it never broke the bones. So we never needed to put the cast on you. I can take the cast off you now, but I still want you to relax a couple days before you attempt to go skating again, okay?

Bobby:

Okay.

Stacey:

_Stacey looks at a clock on the wall._

Um Bobby? The semi finals will be starting soon.

Bobby:

They will. Too bad I won't be able to see you in action.

Nurse Danielle:

Actually, if we do it now, I can take the cast off before the semi finals even start.

Stacey:

Does that sound okay with you, Bobby?

Bobby:

_Bobby begins daydreaming about the team winning the last competition._

Huh? What? Yeah, let's go ahead and do it. I'll find you when we're done.

Stacey:

_Stacey smiles to Bobby._

Okay. Take it easy now. Okay, Bobby.

Bobby:

_Bobby turns to Stacey and smiles._

Okay.

_Stacey exits Nurse Danielle's Office._

_Scene Change: College Skate Ramps. PJ, Kathy, Max, and Chelsea are all sitting down talking to each other_.

PJ:

_PJ turns to Max, and tries to talk to him in a calm and cool voice._

So Max, what was it you were doing with Chelsea? Er.....What I mean is.....

Max:

_Max turns to PJ and interrupts him._

It's okay PJ. I was just out on a walk.

Mika:

_Mika walks up behind PJ and purposefully punches his arm._

Outta my way.

PJ:

Mika, what do you want?

Mika:

What else? I gotta practice for the competition. You'll have to leave now.

Kathy:

_Kathy walks up to Mika and snaps her fingers in his face._

Why don't you just walk away right now? We don't have the time to deal with you right now.

Mika:

Why don't you just try and make me you little..

_Mika walks up to Kathy._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran's voice booms over the campus as he speaks through the intercom._

Will the following students please report to the principal's office. Maximillian Goofey, PJ Pete, and Stacey Mioni. Repeat. Maximillian Goofey, PJ Pete, and Stacey Mioni, please report to my office ASAP. That is all.

Mika:

Better run along.

Kathy:

_Mika snaps her fingers in Mika's face again as the group leaves._

Well, you had better go see what he needs. I'll see you in the semi-finals.

Max:

Okay, Kathy. See you later.

PJ:

Bye, Kathy.

Stacey:

Well let's go.

_Max, PJ, Kathy, and Stacey all leave the skate ramps._

_Scene Change: Principal Cochran's Office. Max, PJ, and Stacey are all sitting down._

Principal Cochran:

Well, in a couple minutes, the semi-finals will begin. I hope you are all ready.

Max:

Yes, we're ready, and we're gonna go all the way one final time.

PJ:

Yep. This is gonna be year 4 of our winning streak

Principal Cochran:

Also, I want to say thank you, Stacey. I'm glad you offered to take Bobby's place for him while his leg heals.

_Stacey smiles._

PJ:

Mr. Cochran, we have to go or we'll be late.

Principal Cochran:

We can't have that, you should hurry. Good luck. I'll be watching.

_Scene Change: Outside the College Locker Rooms. Max, PJ, and Kathy are in uniform, and heading to the X-Games Arena._

Bobby:

_Bobby wheels himself to the chain-link fence to watch the competition._

Go for it guys.

Stacey:

I'm so nervous I can barely think straight.

Max:

Don't worry, this will be the easy part of it. If we make it in, the hardest part won't even come until tomorrow.

PJ:

Yeah, the X-Games Triathlon is what you should worry about. This'll be easy.

Max:

So, lets see the X-Games Semi-Finals are made of three events: The wall climb, the street luge, and the bicycle portion. Stacey, what do you want to do today?

Stacey:

Let's see. I'd like to do the wall climb, I used to be good at that.

Max:

How about you Peej?

PJ:

I think I'm gonna do the bike ride this time.

Stacey:

_Stacey laughs for a minute_

Good, that means...

Max:

I've got the street luge covered.

X-Games Announcer:

We need all teams to be ready for the Semi-Finals.

Stacey:

We better get going.

PJ:

Stacey, I guess it's your turn.

Stacey:

Wish me luck!

Max:

You won't need it. You'll do great.

_Stacey begins to walk to the wall climb area. As she sets up for the climb, Mika walks up and laughs at her._

Mika:

Good luck, loser.

Stacey:

Why don't you leave me alone?

_Stacey straps her helmet on._

_Scene Change: College Bleachers Outside The Arena._

Chelsea:

_Chelsea shouts loudly._

Come on, Stacey!

Bobby:

_Bobby pushes his wheelchair closer to the fence._

Don't let Mika scare you!

_Scene Change: X-Games Wall Climbing Arena._

X-Games Announcer:

Let the competition begin!

_A gun fires, and Stacey and Mike begin their climb._

Stacey:

_Stacey starts talking to herself out loud._

Gotta stay focused.

Mika:

_Mika, who is currently a couple steps higher than Stacey, looks down at her._

What's the matter? This isn't too much for you, is it?

Stacey:

_Stacey begins to climb faster. **The camera follows her as she climbs.**_

Put a sock in it, Mika.

Justin:

_Justin, who is standing at the bottom of the arena, looks up at Mika._

Come on, Mika. Don't let her beat you.

Mika:

_Hearing Justin's voice, Mika loses his focus and slips down the wall halfway._

I can do this. She won't win.

Stacey:

_Stacey pulls herself up and over the top._

Too late, Mika. We won.

Mika:

_Mika_ _climbs back down to the ground, then slams his fist into his palm._

Grr.....

X-Games Announcer:

_Looking over the arena, the announcer enthusiasticly announces the winner._

The winner is Team Gamma.

Jim:

Yo, Mika. What happened? Why'd you fall?

Mika:

Just shut up. Jim, It's your turn. Don't lose.

Jim:

_Jim turns to Max, shivers, then turns back to Mika._

Don't worry. That goof won't get in my way.

Mika:

_Mika looks at Stacey, who is talking to Bobby._

Take him out.

Jim:

_A shocked expression runs over Jim's face._

Huh?

Mika:

Eliminate him. You must beat him any way possible.

Jim:

If we do that, we'll be disqualified.

Mika:

I'm the captain of this team and I say I want him squashed.

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran walks up behind Mika and taps him on his shoulder._

walks up behind Mika, and taps his shoulder No, you're not. Mika Torren, pull any more stunts like that and your team will be out of the X-Games.

Mika:

_Mika begins speaking in a low voice._

Yeah, whatever old man.

_Principal Cochran walks away._

_Scene Change: Bleachers Outside The X-Games Arena. Peg, Pete, Pistol, Sylvia, and Goofy have just arrived, and they see Bobby and go to sit next to him._

Peg:

_Peg looks at Bobby and notices that his cast is missing._

Bobby, what happened to your cast?

Bobby:

It was removed because I didn't need it.

Peg:

Oh. Well, I'm happy to see you doing so well.

Pistol:

Hi, I'm Pistol. Nice to meet you Bobby.

Bobby:

Hey, Pistol. You wouldn't happen to be PJ's sister would you.

Pistol:

_Pistol nods her head._

That's me all right.

Goofy:

A-hyuk! Look there's Max!

_Everyone is now watching Max, who is getting ready for the street luge._

_Scene Change: X-Games Street Luge Arena._

Max:

Well, here goes nothing.

_Max straps his helmet onto his head, then sits down on his luge board._

Jim:

_Jim walks over to his street luge board, growls at Max, and sits down on it._

You're goin' down, goof!

Max:

_Max leans back on the luge board and scoots up._

Don't count on that.

_A horn blares loudly, and both Max and Jim push off and begin riding down the street._

Mika:

_Mika is watching from the bottom of the Luge Arena with his face red in anger. He begins talking under his breath._

Don't lose. That's an order.

Max:

_As Max begins to pick up speed, the road gets slightly bumpier._

Gotta...keep...focused.

_While riding down the hill, Max nudges Jim's luge board as he passes._

Jim:

_Jim starts talking to Max as he goes over the bumps in the road._

Heeeyy...w..watch it.

_Jim nearly slides into the edge of the track._

PJ:

_PJ watches up the street from the bottom of the arena._

Max is winning.

_PJ hollers loudly._

Keep it up Max!

Max:

_Max looks ahead of himself as he makes it to the first turn._

Almost there.

Jim:

_Jim makes the first turn, which causes him to take the lead._

Careful goof. Don't ...

_Jim pushes his board into Max's_

... hurt yourself.

Max:

_Max looks at Jim, a bit stunned._

Huh?! Where'd you come from?

Jim:

_Jim laughs loudly._

Ha. Now who's winning?

_Jim looks back at Max, but since he isn't paying attention, he crashes into the side of the course about half a minute later._

Ye-ow!!

_Jim tumbles over as Max reaches the finish line._

Max:

Yeah! Made it!

PJ:

_PJ runs over to Max._

Way to go dude. Now it's up to me in the bicycle event.

Max:

Chill dude. I'm pretty sure you can beat whomever the Mecha's throw at you.

PJ:

You're right. What am I worried for. This team seems to be a pushover.

_Scene Change: X-Games Bicycle Arena. Mika is yelling at Jim._

Mika:

What the heck was that? You should have beat him. Why weren't you paying attention to the race?

Jim:

Look. I wanna win this thing and show-up the goof and his crew too, but I can't do that with so much pressure so just ...

_Jim shouts in a loud voice._

... back off!

Mika:

_Mika pushes Jim to the ground, and storms over to Harvey._

You're our last chance. The Gammas haven't seen your work yet so we have an advantage. You had better not let yourself get beat like Jim did. Win or else!

Harvey:

Uh, Mika. You lost against a girl on their team. Don't you ever get tired of being a hypocrite.

Mika:

What did you just say?

Harvey:

Nothing, just back off. I'll take care of this myself.

PJ:

_PJ walks up to the Mechas and starts laughing._

What, you guys can't even agree with each other? This is gonna be easy?

Mika:

_Mika walks up to PJ and kicks him._

Shut up!

_Mika angrily grumbles to himself and walks off._

X-Games Announcer:

The final event of the semi-finals is the bike run. A long course made with lumps, bumps, and a lot of action.

PJ:

_PJ gets on his bike, straps on his helmet, looks at Harvey, and then faces forward toward the track._

Even third place will put us in the finals, so as long as no more than two people pass me, we're in.

Max:

_Max backs up slowly as the other racers get ready._

Good luck dude.

_Scene Change: Bleachers Outside The X-Games Arena._ _Pistol is now standing at the fence with Bobby instead of sitting._

Pistol:

_Pistol turns to Bobby for a second._

Good, PJ's up. If he manages at least third, you guys get to continue to the finals this afternoon.

Peg:

Wait. The finals are this afternoon? I thought they weren't until tomorrow.

Bobby:

Don't worry about it Mrs. P. They'll be fine.

Peg:

I know they will but we had a....

Sylvia:

_Sylvia leans over and whispers to Peg._

Shhh. We can still do it tomorrow. Don't worry.

Peg:

Okay.

Sylvia:

The last part is coming up.

Pistol:

_Pistol turns to the arena and shouts._

Good luck PJ.

_Scene Change: X-Games Bicycle Arena._

X-Games Announcer:

Racers ready.

_The announcer fires the starting gun._

Go!!

PJ:

_PJ puts his feet on the pedals and begins pedaling quickly._

I can keep this up, but I'll probably be tired.

_PJ pedals past two racers._

X-Games Announcer:

It seems to be a close race, folks. PJ of Team Gamma and Harvey of the Mechas are both in a dead heat. It too early to tell, but it looks like there may be some competition for the Gammas in this event.

Harvey:

_Harvey is quietly talking to himself as he pedals._

This is my event.

PJ:

_PJ begins sweating and pedaling real hard._

Must..keep..pedaling.

Harvey:

_Harvey chuckles at PJ as he passes him._

I'm going to win.

_As soon as he finishes talking, another racer passes him, and crosses the finish line._

My turn to finish.

_Harvey crosses the finish line and so does PJ, who is a couple feet from him._

PJ:

Oh, well. At least I got third place so were going to the finals.

Bobby:

_Bobby, who is currently out if the wheelchair, calls out to PJ._

Whoa-oh yeah. Way to go, Peej.

Pistol:

Good job, bro.

Max:

_Max runs over to PJ._

We're in. You did it.

Stacey: Let's go celebrate.

Kathy:

_Kathy walks up to PJ from the bleachers._

How would you like to go to the Bean Scene? We haven't been there in a while.

PJ:

_PJ smiles._

That sounds like a good idea.

Max:

I'd like that, too.

_Scene Change: College Bleachers Outside X-Games Arena._ _Peg, Pete, Pistol, Sylvia, and Goofy are all standing up and getting ready to leave._

Peg:

So the finals are this afternoon.

Goofy:

A-hyuk! Yeah, I guess I got so excited I forgot.

Pistol:

_Pistol shouts out loud to PJ._

See you this afternoon.

Sylvia:

We'd better go. Good-bye for now, Bobby. See you in a couple hours.

Bobby:

Bye everybody.

_Sylvia, Peg, Pete, Pistol and Goofy leave. Kathy and Bobby are still seated._

Kathy:

_Kathy stands up and brushes the dust off of her clothes._

Bobby, would you like some help getting up?

Bobby:

_Bobby puts pressure on his hands trying to get up, unaware that his leg has healed._

Yes, please.

Kathy:

_Kathy walks over to Bobby and helps him stand up. She becomes shocked as she realizes he is standing up without falling over._

Bobby, I thought you said you couldn't stand on that foot.

Bobby:

_Bobby suddenly realizes that he is standing on both feet and it doesn't hurt._

I guess my foot was healing during the few hours I spent sitting on the bleachers.

_Bobby begins shouting loudly as he runs over to Max._

Hey, Max. Guess what!

Max:

_Max turns around, and Bobby runs right into him._

Bobby! What happened? Your leg is better.

Bobby:

Yeah. Weirdest thing. It's as if sitting down with the pressure off my foot healed it.

PJ:

_PJ, who is still riding the bike, pedals over to Bobby._

Man, that was a hard race.

Kathy:

I'd say you did quite well.

PJ:

Huh? Oh, thanks Kathy.

Stacey:

I think you did great. We are going to the finals this afternoon because you managed third place. Way to go.

Bobby:

Uh, Stacey. Could I ask you a favor?

Stacey:

Sure, anything.

Bobby:

Would you accompany me to the nurse's office real quick? I have some questions I need to ask Nurse Danielle.

Stacey:

Okay, let's go.

_Scene Change: Nurse Danielle's Office. Bobby and Stacey are talking to Nurse Danielle._

Nurse Danielle:

Well actually it's quite possible that all you needed was the time to heal up. The time you spent sitting down today may have been exactly what you needed.

Stacey:

So what you're saying is that Bobby is free to start skating again.

Nurse Danielle:

I'd give it at least another hour but yes.

Stacey:

Great, then I will be able to see you in action in the finals today.

Nurse Danielle:

_Nurse Danielle looks at Bobby, and is about to say something, but is interrupted by Bobby._

Bobby:

Let's go meet up with the others.

Stacey:

Yeah, lets go.

Nurse Danielle:

_Nurse Danielle tries to stop Bobby from leaving, but the two have already left her office._

Wait...

_Scene Change: Bean Scene. It is about one and a half hours later, and everyone is gathered around the table discussing the X-Games Triathlon. _

Max:

Only fifteen minutes left until the competition.

Bobby:

Yeah, I know. Are you sure you want me to do the Triathlon?

Stacey:

I'm sure. I don't think I can do it.

PJ:

Man, this Java gets better and better every day.

_PJ slurps up the last of his Java, and puts the cup down._

Chelsea:

I'll pay for the lunch today since it's not too much.

Max:

Thank you very much, Chelsea. That's very kind of you.

Chelsea:

_Chelsea gets up and walks to the counter to pay for the food and drinks. Then, she turns to the cashier._

Thank you for the delicious food.

Max:

Well, let's go. We don't have much time before the finals start.

_Everybody walks outside._

Max:

Come on. Everyone in.

_Max unlocks the car doors and opens his door._

_Scene Change: In front of the college locker rooms. Everyone is standing together talking._

Bobby:

See you girls after the finals.

Stacey:

Good luck, you guys.

_Peg, Pistol, Pete, Goofy, and Sylvia arrive. Sylvia turns off her car, and everyone gets out. They all walk up to Max and his friends._

Goofy:

Good luck son. A-hyuk!

Max:

_Max turns to his dad and chuckles._

Thanks dad.

Sylvia:

Be careful, you three. I don't want you to get hurt like you did against Bradley.

Bobby:

Hey, don't worry about it. We rule at this. We shouldn't have any problems.

Pete:

And PJ, don't let that other team push you around.

Peg:

_Peg places her hands at her hips._

Peter, honestly. PJ can take care of himself.

Pete:

Yeah, well. I just don't wanna see him get hurt that's all.

Pistol:

_Pistol laughs at her dad's sarcasm._

Your sarcasm is going to end up doing you in one day dad. Seriously.

PJ:

Thanks for the warning, dad, but I'm sure I'll do okay.

Max:

We better go get dressed.

Chelsea:

See you when it's over Max.

_Max, PJ, and Bobby head inside the locker room. Peg, Pistol, and Pete walk to the bleachers. Goofy and Sylvia are slowly walking to the bleachers._

Goofy:

Um, Sylvia. I have a question to ask you.

Sylvia:

What is it, Goofy?

Goofy:

Well, I've been thinking about this for a while, and well, I was wondering...I mean..uh...

_Goofy digs into his pocket, and pulls out a small blue box._

Will you marry me?

Sylvia:

_Sylvia opens up the little box. A diamond ring sparkles in the sunlight._

Oh, Goofy. It's beautiful. Of course I'll marry you.

_Sylvia jumps up into Goofy's arms and kisses him._

Goofy:

A-hyuk!! Ha ha ha ha ha.

_Scene Change: Inside of the Boys College Locker Room._

Max:

Well guys, this is it. The finals lie outside those doors.

_Max quickly pulls his uniform tee shirt over his head._

Bobby:

Could this be any cooler? I mean if we win against the Mechas we will have won every year since we came to this college.

_Bobby straps his helmet onto his head. His ears slightly stick out of the helmet._

PJ:

I sure hope we can pull this off.

_PJ slams his locker shut._

Max:

Believe me, this will be a piece of cake. These Mechas are practically pushovers.

_Mika storms into the locker room with Jim and Justin following close behind him. The** camera focuses on the locker room doors as Mika comes in.**_

Mika:

_Mika looks around, and his eyes focus in on Max._

You..Look, why don't you just give up and save yourself the humiliation of defeat.

Max:

Didn't do that then, don't intend to do it now.

Jim:

_Jim quickly straps his helmet on his head._

We're going to wipe the floor with you.

PJ:

You again?!

_A shocked expression runs over Bobby's face._

Mika:

Hey, look. Bobby the baby is back on his feet.

Bobby:

_Bobby's eyes light up with anger._

Grr...We'll see who the baby is!

Max:

Okay, now Bobby. Just relax.

Mika:

Still standing behind the goof, huh?

Bobby:

That's it. I've had it with you.

_Bobby walks to the locker room door that leads out to the skate ramps. He pushes the doors open, and then lets it close in Mika's face, which knocks Mika onto the floor._

Jim:

Mika, are you all right?

_Jim grabs Mika's hand in attempt to help him up._

Mika:

_Mika shakes his arm loose and gets up on his own._

I'm fine. Now let's get out there.

Justin:

Let's go.

_Justin pushes the door open, and the Mechas all walk out._

X-Games Announcer:

The semi-finals have resulted in just the Gammas and the Mechas. Which of our two competitive teams will win the ninth X-Games competition? The X-Games Triathlon will decide it all. We'll see roller-blading, biking, and skateboarding, as well as a lot of action.

_Scene Change: Street Competition Platform. All six competitors are waiting for the gun to sound._

Mika:

You're going down.

Max:

_Max quickly looks at Mika, then gets ready to race._

Don't bet on it.

_The X-Games Street Referee shoots the starting gun and both teams take off quickly._

X-Games Announcer:

_The announcer is watching the race with Max and his team in the lead._

The Gammas have taken an early lead at the beginning of our race. Max and Mika both seem to be pushing themselves hard to get through this race. I'm not sure at all on how this race is going to end up.

_Mika and Justin both barely pass Max._

Mika:

Take that you little goofball.

Max:

_Max, who is focused on the race, looks ahead to see the two pass him._

Huh? Oh man.

_Max and his team begin to skate faster. Bobby and PJ are right behind Max now._

X-Games Announcer:

The players are approaching the start of the bicycle race, and boy is this race close. Both teams seem to be going at the same speed right now.

_Max passes Mika and Justin._

Oh, It seems as though the Gammas have recovered their speed, and Max is taking off again.

_Mika skates down the street trying to catch up as Max, PJ, and Bobby get onto the bikes._

X-Games Announcer: The Gammas have moved onto the bicycles and they are moving at incredible speed.

_Mika finally reaches the bikes with the other two closely following. He kicks his skates off, jumps on the bike, and quickly begins pedaling._

Max:

_Max makes it around the first turn of the course._

Man, I'm going to be sore later.

Bobby:

_Bobby is pedaling quickly and is now right beside Max,_

No kidding. This course seems a bit different.

Max:

No, that's not it. Same course, just real tiring.

PJ:

_PJ begins to pedal faster._

Keep it up Max. You're almost at the next turn.

Max:

_Hearing PJ, Max stops pedaling for a second giving Mika a short lead._

Oh, man. I gotta keep moving.

PJ:

_PJ is pedaling real fast now. He passes up Max and Mika, taking the lead for his team._

X-Games Announcer:

And what has seemed impossible has happened. PJ of team Gamma has finally caught up and is now in the lead for his team, with the others closely following as they enter the final leg of the course.

_Both teams pedal up the slope and get to the skate ramps._

Mika:

_Mika starts talking out loud to himself._

The last part of the course, I hope Harvey did his job right for once.

_Max, PJ and Bobby skate down the quarter-pipe and race into the Zipper, with the Mecha closely following._

X-Games Announcer:

With a short time before this race's end, the two teams are real close, but the Gammas have a slight lead. It's gonna be close folks.

Harvey:

_Harvey, who is hidden behind a bush near the Zipper, looks over the bush._

Here they come...3...2..1.

_Harvey quickly pushes a button on a remote control that sets off a smog blanket in front of Max, Bobby, and PJ._

_The Mechas go off to the side of the Zipper, completely missing the smog blanket._

Max:

_Max looks around trying to see._

PJ, Bobby. Are you two okay?

Bobby:

_Bobby coughs a couple times._

Yeah I'm fine. We gotta catch up.

PJ:

Bobby, for once I agree.

Max:

Then let's show Mika what the Gammas are really about.

_Max pushes through the smog blanket and catches up to Mika._

Mika:

_Mika looks back at Max. He looks confused._

Huh?! How did you...?

Max:

You're a cheater and the whole group knows it.

_Mika laughs as he sees the finish line a few feet away._

Mika:

_Mika scoots farther ahead of Max._

Maybe, but guess what?

_Mika scoots himself across the finish line._

I just won.

_Everyone in the bleachers become shocked. Mika steps up and is about to receive the trophy._

Lady:

Congratulations. Here you go.

X-Games Announcer:

Hold on a minute. It seems that we have a problem. The Mecha Team has been disqualified for placing a booby-trap on the course. The Gammas have won this year's competition.

Peg, Sylvia, Pistol, and Goofy:

Way to go. All right.

Lady:

Here, this belongs to you.

_The lady that is holding the trophy hands it over to Max._

Max:

_Max clutches the trophy with both hands._

....We did it!!!!

_All of the kids from the team high-five each other._

PJ:

There's one thing I don't get though, how did the announcer know the Mecha's cheated?

Jason:

_Jason walks up from behind the bleachers._

I told him.

Max:

Jason Cullot. You helped us? Why?

Jason:

Originally I helped with the booby trap, but after I got cut from the competition, Mika got a little sore at me and kicked me off the team, I didn't have the chance to remove the booby-trap before the race had actually began, so I figured the best thing I could do was tell the announcer.

Mika:

_Mika walks up behind Jason and kicks him to the ground._

So you're the reason we got disqualified. I oughtta...

Jason:

_Jason stands up and brushes himself off._

Mika, there's something I've wanted to do for a long time.

_Jason balls up his fist and punches Mika so hard that he flies into the concrete, then he returns his attention back to Bobby._

I also wanted to apologize for my behavior toward you, Bobby. I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm glad to see you're back on your feet again.

Bobby:

Um, thanks...Jason.

Jason:

Well, see you around.

Bobby:

Jason, wait.

Jason:

_Jason turns back around and face Bobby._

Yeah, what is it?

Bobby:

_Bobby whispers to Jason._

How would you like to go to an end of the year party tomorrow after school? It's at Max's house right after graduation.

Jason:

_Jason quietly whispers back._

Okay, sure. I don't need to bring anything, do I?

Bobby:

Nope, showing up is just fine.

_Principal Cochran walks up behind Mika._

Principal Cochran:

Mika, Harvey, Jim, Justin, you four come with me.

_Principal Cochran turns to Max for a second._

Good job Max. See you tomorrow.

Max:

Bye, Mr. Cochran.

_Peg, Pistol, Pete, Sylvia and Goofy walk up. Goofy and Sylvia are now holding _hands.

Peg:

Congratulations you three.

_Peg turns to see Jason standing next to Bobby._

Who's this?

Jason:

Jason Cullot. Pleased to meet you, ma'am.

Sylvia:

My...aren't you polite. My name is Sylvia.

Goofy:

A-hyuk! I'm Goofy.

Jason:

_Jason turns to Goofy._

Yeah! I heard about you. You are Max's dad who was also on his team during his freshman year, right?

Goofy:

That's right. This here's my pal Pete. His wife, Peg. And their daughter, Pistol.

Jason:

Very pleased to meet all of you.

Max:

_Max looks at Sylvia for a moment._

Hey you're wearing a ring now. You weren't wearing that this morning.

Sylvia:

Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you. Your father has asked me to marry him.

Bobby:

Way to go, Mr. G.

PJ:

So, when is the wedding?

Goofy:

Next weekend, and you are all invited. You too, Jason.

Jason:

Thank you, sir, but I couldn't do that.

Sylvia:

Of course you can. We're going to make the preparations so that a lot of people can come. I'm sure we could squeeze you in too.

Jason:

If you insist, I'll be there.

Sylvia:

Great.

Pete:

_Pete begins grumbling in a low voice._

Yeah, great.

Peg:

Peter!!

_Everyone is laughing._

_Scene Change: College Auditorial Hall. It is the next afternoon. Stacey, Chelsea, Kathy, Max, PJ and Bobby are standing on stage with some other kids._ _Peg, Pistol, Pete, Goofy and Sylvia are all sitting about third row center. Sylvia is holding a camcorder._

Peg:

Ooh, this is so exciting.

Goofy:

Gawrsh, yeah. Max and his friends are finally graduating.

Pistol:

I never thought I'd see the day that my brother graduated.

Sylvia:

_Sylvia stands up, holding the camcorder, and pointing it toward the stage._

It's starting.

Principal Cochran:

Hello parents. Today, your children graduate. It makes me very happy that so many of our students are graduating this year...

Max:

_Max looks at the others, and then Jason walks up._

We did it. We're graduating.

Jason:

I can't believe this myself.

Principal Cochran:

...now to begin our graduation procedure. When I call your name, please step up to receive your diploma.

_Principal Cochran calls out different names then calls out Jason's._

Jason Cullot.

Jason:

Finally, I can get away from Mika.

_Jason walks up, shakes the principal's hand, and takes his diploma._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran calls out different names then calls out Max's._

Maximillian Goofey

Max:

That's me.

_Max walks up, shakes the principal's hand, and takes his diploma._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran calls out different names then calls out Kathy's._

Kathy Kamisa

Kathy:

My turn.

_Kathy walks up, shakes the principal's hand, and takes her diploma._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran calls out different names then calls out Stacey's._

... Stacey Mioni.

Stacey:

Finally, I've graduated.

_Stacey walks up, shakes the principal's hand, and takes her diploma._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran calls out different names then calls out Chelsea's.._

... Chelsea O'Brian

Chelsea:

_Chelsea gives a sigh of relief. Chelsea walks up, shakes the principal's hand, and takes her diploma._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran calls out different names then calls out PJ's._

PJ Pete...

PJ:

I did it. Graduation....

_PJ walks up, shakes the principal's hand, and takes his diploma._

Principal Cochran:

_Principal Cochran calls out different names then calls out Bobby's._

...and finally, Robert Zimmeruski.

Bobby:

Bobby...not Robert....

_Bobby walks up, shakes the principal's hand, and takes his diploma._

Principal Cochran:

Congratulations to all of you. This concludes the graduation ceremonies.

_All of the students start talking together._ _The adults all run up to Max and his friends._

_Scene Change: Peg's House. Everyone is sitting around a table. There is a big cake in the center of the table, as well as a half-filled punch bowl._

Peg:

What can I get for you, Goofy?

Goofy:

I'll have a small slice of cake, some vanilla ice cream, and a large glass of punch.

Pistol:

How about you, Jason?

Jason:

I'll have a medium slice of cake, some sherbet ice cream, and a glass of punch.

Max:

This was very nice of you to throw a party for us, dad.

Goofy:

Actually, this was Sylvia's idea.

Bobby:

And a good idea it was too.

Peg and Sylvia:

Thank you very much.

Goofy:

I talked some of our relatives into coming so they will see the wedding.

Peg:

Wonderful.

Pete:

Yeah, wonderful. Now I gotta put up with the goof's family all over again.

Peg:

Peter!

_Peg slams her foot onto Pete's_

Pete:

Owwww!

Goofy:

Well, we had better get going.

Sylvia:

Yes, we have a lot of planning to do.

Max:

Guys, we probably better get going too.

Goofy:

You know, Max. You can come over for dinner if you'd like.

Max:

No thanks, dad. We planned on going out to eat tonight.

Goofy:

Ok, good-bye then.

Max:

See you, dad.

_Scene Change: Wedding Chapel. It is now a week later. Everyone is seated and talking amongst themselves._

Aunt Goofilia:

I never thought that my brother would be getting married.

Battanleather:

Ah, I knew he'd find a girl someday.

Verner:

I hope they like the new television I gave them.

Michelangelo Goofey:

They'll love the painting I made. I'm sure of it.

Minister:

Hello everyone. We are gathered here today to join this loving couple in marriage. Goofy, please repeat after me. I, Goofy, take thee, Sylvia to be my wife.

Goofy:

I, Goofy, take thee, Sylvia, to be my wife.

Minister:

To have and to hold from this day forward.

Goofy:

To have and to hold from this day forward.

Minister:

For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Goofy:

For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Minister:

Sylvia, please repeat after me. I, Sylvia, take thee, Goofy, to be my husband.

Sylvia:

I, Sylvia, take thee, Goofy, to be my husband.

Minister:

To have and to hold from this day forward.

Sylvia:

To have and to hold from this day forward.

Minister:

For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Sylvia:

For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Minister:

I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

_A wedding song plays on a piano as Goofy and Sylvia walk to their car._

Pistol:

_Pistol tries not to cry._

That was beautiful.

Goofy:

_Goofy helps Sylvia into the car._

What do you say we go..

Sylvia:

Dancing?

Goofy:

Then afterwards, Maybe a...

Sylvia:

Candlelight dinner..Oh, sounds wonderful.

Goofy:

I knew you'd say that.

_Goofy drives his car down the road._

_Powerline's 'No Time To Fly' starts playing_

Powerline:

There's no time to fly. Just a time to see, that there's one more person staring back at me. A person that I know I must be-e-e-e-e. A person .. in the sky way up .. flying high, a person that, to be, I've gotta try.

Chorus with Powerline:

No Time To Fly, Just Time To See. A very small mirror image of me. Moving along, I know this is who I'll be. A close friend of mine..in the sky...he's soaring .. flying high. He's the person who, to be, I've gotta try.

screen fades to credits as music plays alone

Powerline:

In the stars in the sky that go passin' by. Who is it that I see? No one else but I. I have looked around the world that I've spied. Someone special...close to my heart..someone I saw one day that gave me my first start. He's the one I know that will help me not to cry!

Chorus with Powerline:

No Time To Fly, Just Time To See. A very small mirror image of me. Moving along, I know this is who I'll be. A close friend of mine..in the sky...he's soaring .. flying high. He's the person who, to be, I've gotta try. Now, you know why I have no time to fly.

_Music plays alone, but sounds a bit more up beat._

Chorus with Powerline:

No Time To Fly, Just Time To See. A very small mirror image of me. Moving along, I know this is who I'll be. A close friend of mine..in the sky...he's soaring .. flying high. He's the person who, to be, I've gotta try. Now you know why I have no time to fly.

_Music flourishes to an end. About 15 seconds later 'Come Fly With Me' starts playing._

Powerline:

Stars in the sky. Moon shinin' bright. Gotta keep it together with all of my might. As I look around to try and find you..ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh. Come fly with me, way up in the sky. Hold on tight, cause you gotta try. You gotta stay with me, as we go soarin' through the blue.

Powerline and Chorus:

Come fly with me. To the sky with me. Gotta hold together cause you know it's me and you. Up high with me. Gotta try with me. Now that I know you and I will always be true...

_Music plays alone for a minute then singing resumes._

Powerline:

From top to bottom, left to right. We just gotta try not to fight, as time seems to keep on goin' by. Forward, backward, up and down. Just hold on and try not to frown. Come on with me, cause now it's time to fly-y-y-y-y.

Powerline and Chorus:

Come fly with me. Come fly with me. Now you know just what you've seen. As we go to the sky, you've gotta say to me-e...That you'll fly with me. Up in the sky with me. Together forever in the sky we see. It's time for you...to come fly with me.

_Music comes to an end. Credits fade out, and the movie ends._

**Bonus Feature: Goof Troop Episode - Zimmer Down**

Description: In this episode, 10-year old Max meets Bobby for the first time. At first, it doesn't seem like they will get along, but after a while, Max learns to get use to Bobby, despite their first reactions toward each other.

_Goof Troop Theme Song plays, then as the episode begins, the title shows up on screen. **The camera shows the title, Zimmer Down, on the screen. The background of the episode shows Goofy's house with Max relaxing in a chair.**_

Max:

_Max lays back in the chair, and sips a lemonade._

Sure is nice outside today. Hey dad, don't you think so?

Goofy:

_Goofy walks outside carrying a full pitcher of lemonade._

A-hyuk! Sure is, Maxie. Do you need some more lemonade?

Max:

_Max slaps his forehead._

Dad, why do you keep calling me Maxie? You know I hate that.

Goofy:

_Goofy chuckles at Max._

You're my son, Max.

Max:

_Max whispers to himself as he rolls his eyes._

Yeah, the one thing I wish I could change.

PJ:

_PJ jumps the fence and walks over to Max._

Hi Max. Yo, Mr. G. What's up?

Goofy:

_Goofy walks over to PJ._

Nothing PJ. Me and Max are just relaxing outside in the warm sun.

Max:

_Max jumps out of his chair._

Actually, dad. Me and PJ are going to go to his house to play video games.

Goofy:

_Goofy frowns._

But, Max...

Max:

_Max jumps up, grabs his jacket, and hops the fence._

Thanks a lot, dad. Be back later tonight. Bye, dad.

PJ:

_PJ and Max walk up to the front door of PJ's house._

Why is it you don't like spending time with your dad.

Max:

You try living with him for even one day, and you'll know why I'm always so anxious to escape my dad.

PJ:

O...kay.

_PJ opens the door._

Pistol:

_Pistol is chasing Chainsaw around the living room._

Come on, doggie. Gimme back my doll.

_Chainsaw runs past PJ._

Max:

Dude, what's with your sister.

PJ:

Oh, you mean her screaming. She's been like that since mom bought her a new doll for her doll house.

_Outside a loud horn blows._

Max:

Hey, Peej. Let's go check this out.

Richard:

_Richard is walking to a house. He is directing the moving van into the garage._

Back it up. A little more. More. More. There.

_Max and PJ walk across the street to the house._

Max:

Hello. You must be new around here. My name is Maximillian Goofey, and this is my friend PJ...

PJ:

_PJ nudges Max._

PJ. Just PJ.

Richard:

Nice to meet you kids. My name is Richard Zimmeruski. We just moved here because I got a new job.

Max:

That sounds cool.

Bobby:

_Bobby opens the passenger side of the car and steps out._

Dad, would you like me to start unloading stuff?

Richard:

No, that's okay for now. Why don't you come over and meet these kids? By the way, Max and PJ, this is my son Robert. But his friends call him Bobby.

Max:

Hi, Bobby.

Bobby:

_Bobby looks to Max, then looks up at his dad._

Dad, he looks weird.

Richard:

Robert Zimmeruski, you be nice. Now go play for a while so I can start moving our stuff in.

Bobby:

But, dad.

Richard:

_Richard is no longer paying attention to Bobby, and has set his attention towards the movers._

Let's see. That can go in the kitchen. And that....

PJ:

Come on, Bobby. I'll show you around.

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at Max, shudders, then walks next to PJ._

Alright, let's go.

Max:

So, Bobby. Where exactly did you move here from?

Bobby:

Um....

Max:

Bobby, is something wrong?

Bobby:

N...No.

_Bobby shrugs his shoulders._

I moved here from a dairy farm about two hours from here.

PJ:

A dairy farm?

Bobby:

Yeah. Um, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find some cheese whiz around here, would you?

Max:

Cheese whiz. Uh. I think there might be some at the store down the street.

_Bobby, PJ, and Max walk toward Max's house._

Max:

Hey, dad. I need to get some money out of my room, okay?

Goofy:

_Goofy is humming, and, at first, doesn't notice Max. Then, he looks up._

Oh, sure Max. Go ahead. Hey, wait a minute. Who's your new friend?

Max:

Oh. This is Bobby. He and his dad just moved here.

PJ:

Yeah, and get this, Bobby used to live by a dairy farm.

Goofy:

A-hyuk! That's cool.

Bobby:

_Bobby turns to Max and PJ. He has a funny look on his face._

A-hyuk? Max, you're dad has a funny laugh.

PJ:

Don't worry. You'll get used to it.

Max:

_Max walks inside, and about a minute later, he comes outside with a $5 bill._

See you in a while, dad.

PJ:

Let me get my bike and I'll be ready to go.

Max:

Why don't you go see if you can get yours too, Bobby?

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at Max again, then walks over to his house and pulls out his blue bike, and copper-colored helmet._

Okay, guys. I'm ready to go.

Max:

That's a cool helmet, Bobby. Where'd you get it?

Bobby:

_Bobby straps his helmet on. His ears slightly stick out of his helmet._

Up near the dairy farm. I bought it with the allowance I had.

PJ:

_PJ walks back over to Max and Bobby, and he is walking his bike with him._

Well, let's go, guys.

_All three of them get on their bikes and begin pedaling._

Bobby:

So, how far is the store?

Max:

Oh, it's not too far. It's just a couple blocks down the street.

Bobby:

Cool. Um, hey Max. I'm sorry for being so rude earlier.

Max:

Ah, forget about it. PJ gave me the same treatment when we first met.

PJ:

Of course, that was mostly because my dad and Max's dad used to go to school together, and it drove my dad insane.

Max:

So, Bobby. Do you have any favorite foods?

Bobby:

My favorite food is Double Cheese Pizza, but my favorite snack is cheese whiz.

Max:

So, that explains why you asked.

Bobby:

Yeah, for some reason, living at a dairy farm as sorta made me have a cheesy appetite. My dad taught me how to make it, but since we moved, I haven't had it in a couple days.

_The store comes into view._

Bobby:

Hey, uh.

_Bobby sees the store._

Is that the store right there?

Max:

Oh, yeah. That's it.

_Max, PJ, and Bobby start pedaling to the store._

Bobby:

That's a big store.

PJ:

Yeah, we know.

_Bobby, PJ, and Max put their bikes in the bike racks, and lock them up, then they go inside. A bell rings as Max pushes the door open._

_Scene Change: Goofy's House. Pete is storming over to Goofy with an upset look on his face._

Pete:

Where in the world is my kid?

Goofy:

_Goofy looks up, and stops raking._

Gawrsh, Pete. Didn't PJ tell you that he went to the store with the new neighbor's kid?

Pete:

_Pete's eyes light up with anger._

What?! That boy better have a good excuse. He had chores that he should have been doing.

Goofy:

_Goofy puts his hand on Pete's shoulder._

Pete, it's okay. They'll be back.

Peg:

_Peg shouts from her house._

Peter! I told you to clean up this kitchen.

Pete:

_Pete shouts back._

Coming, honey biscuit.

_Scene Change: Outside the store. Bobby, PJ, and Max are walking out of the store. Bobby is holding a plastic bag._

Bobby:

Thanks for bringing me up here.

Max:

Hey, no problem.

Bobby:

_Bobby pulls the cheese whiz. Then, he pulls the cap off of it, and squirts it directly into his mouth. He starts smacking his lips together as he eats it._

This is good. Yum.

Max:

_Max looks at Bobby._

Ew...

PJ:

_PJ looks at Bobby. His face turns green in disgust._

Dude, I've never seen anything so gross.

Bobby:

_Bobby swallows the cheese whiz._

Scrumptious.

PJ:

Well, let's go. I should have been at home already. My dad will be mad enough that I wasn't at home.

Bobby:

What? You're dad gets upset when you go outside.

PJ:

That's not exactly it.

_Bobby re-places_ _the cap on the cheese whiz, and gets on his bike with PJ and Max._

_Scene Change: Richard Zimmeruski's Kitchen. He is unpacking_ _some glasses into the cupboards. Goofy is over there helping him._

Richard:

Your son Max seems real nice, Mr. Goofey.

Goofy:

He's a nice kid.

_Goofy picks up a cup._

Where would you like this?

Richard:

Put that in the cupboard next to you.

_Goofy nods his head as he places the cup in the cupboard._

_Max, who is arriving from outside, realizes that his dad's car is across the street, then walks his bike over there._

PJ:

Well, I had better get home. See you later, Max. Bye, Bobby.

_PJ rides back over to his house, and Bobby goes inside his house._

Bobby:

Come on in, Max.

Max:

Uh, sure. Okay.

_Max follows Bobby into the house._

Bobby:

_Bobby shouts as he walks inside._

Dad, I'm back.

Richard:

_Richard hollers from the kitchen._

In here, son.

Max:

Mr. Zimmeruski, Is my dad over here?

Goofy:

A-hyuk! I sure am, Max.

_Bobby walks up to his dad, then takes the cap off the cheese whiz, and squirts it into his mouth._

Richard:

Where did you get that cheese whiz?

Max:

I bought it for him.

Richard:

That was nice of you, Max.

Max:

_Max looks to Richard._

It was no big deal.

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at Max._

I still think that it was nice of you to take me.

Max:

Mr. Zimmeruski. Would you like me to help you put some stuff away?

Richard:

Sure, Max. I would greatly appreciate that.

Max:

_Max walks over to a box, which reads 'Bobby's Stuff.' **The camera focuses in on the box and what's written on it.**_

Which one is Bobby's room?

Bobby:

Oh, I'll show you.

_Bobby walks down a hallway, and Max follows._

_Both of them turn into a room located on the left side of the hallway._

Max:

This is your room, huh? It looks pretty cool.

Bobby:

_Bobby sprays some more of the cheese whiz into his mouth._

Thanks a lot, Max. Of course, it's not quite done yet.

_Bobby sits down on his bed._

_Goofy and Richard bring a big box into Bobby's room. Then, they walk it to the bed, and slowly set it on the floor._

Richard:

There's your blankets for your bed, Bobby.

Bobby:

_Bobby looks at his dad._

Thanks, pop.

Max:

Let's go and finish helping out.

Bobby:

Okay, let's go.

Goofy:

What else do we need to move in here?

Richard:

Bobby's dresser needs to come in.

Max:

_Max quickly turns to Richard.._

We'll go get it.

Richard:

Oh, okay. The moving van should be right in the garage. Bobby's dresser should be near the front.

_Max and Bobby run outside, then go into the garage._

Bobby:

Let's see.

_Bobby looks at the back of the moving van, then opens it up. There is a cedar wood dresser right in front._

Max:

Is this it?

_Max walks up to the cedar dresser._

Bobby:

Yeah, that's it.

_Bobby pulls the moving van ramp out, and walks up to the dresser._

You get one side, and I'll get the other.

Max:

_Max walks over to the right side of the dresser and lifts it. About a second later, he drops it._

Man, that is really heavy.

Bobby:

Let's try again, okay.

_Both of them lift the dresser, and walk it down the moving van ramp._

Max:

_Max struggles with the dresser._

What do you have in here? Bricks?

Bobby:

_Bobby laughs._

You'd think so, wouldn't you?

_As Goofy walks outside, he bumps into Bobby. Bobby drops the dresser, and because of the pressure left in his hands, Max drops it, too, just barely missing his foot._

Goofy:

Oh. I'm sorry about that you two.

Bobby:

It's no big deal. We didn't get hurt, and that's what we should worry about.

Max:

Yeah, dad. We're okay.

_Bobby and Max pick up the dresser again and walk it to Bobby's room._

Bobby:

_Bobby and Max walk to one of the corners of the room._

Go ahead and set it down right here.

_Both of them put the dresser on the floor. Goofy follows them with a box that has some more of Bobby's stuff._

Goofy:

Well, Max. Come on. We have to get going.

Max:

Uh. Hey, dad. Can Bobby eat over at our house tonight.

Goofy:

Well, I don't know.

Richard:

Oh, go ahead. It will be easier for me to finish unpacking if I have more space.

Bobby:

Dad, you're the coolest.

_Bobby runs to his dad and high fives him._

Goofy:

We'll have him back home in a couple hours.

Richard:

Okay. Bobby, you be good.

Max:

Thanks again, Mr. Z.

_Max, Bobby, and Goofy walk back to the car, and as the three get in, Goofy drives into his driveway._

_Scene Change: Inside Goofy's House. The doorbell rings and Goofy answers it._

Delivery Man:

Hello. I've got one Double Cheese Pizza, and one Sausage and Pepperoni.

Goofy:

A-hyuk! Great. How much do I owe you?

Delivery Man:

Let's see. You owe me $17.50 today.

Goofy:

Here you go.

_Goofy hands the money to the delivery man._

Delivery Man:

Here's your pizza.

_The delivery man hands the pizzas to Goofy. Then, he walks off, and Goofy closes the door._

Goofy:

Here's the pizza, boys.

Bobby:

Alright. Double Cheese. Max, I'm gonna love having you for a friend.

Max:

I think we're gonna get along just fine, Bobby.

_The episode credits roll down the screen. and the show ends._


End file.
